


Coming Out - 2000, Eliminacje

by isshi69nikkei_CT (isshi69nikkei)



Series: Coming Out [5]
Category: Captain Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei_CT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zrobiłam rewolucję na swoim profilu AO3 i wydzieliłam pod odrębnym nickiem teksty tsubasowe, które są dla mnie zupełnie odrębnym rozdziałem twórczości, są starsze i chciałam je oddzielić od tego, co piszę aktualnie. Wrzucę tu w najbliższym czasie wszystko i (może kiedyś) zmobilizuję się do podokańczania tego, co urwałam z różnych przyczyn. </p><p>Kolejny krótki tekst, którego akcja dzieje się rok po "Ślubie Tsubasy". O ile poprzedni fik opowiadał, jak zaczęła się bliższa znajomość Kena i Genzo, ten - mówi jak zaczął się ich związek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out - 2000, Eliminacje

***

 

Zawodnicy drużyny japońskiej doskonale wiedzieli, że coś się dzieje między Wakashimazu i Wakabayashim, lecz niewielu miało choćby mgliste pojęcie na temat tego, co faktycznie miało miejsce. Stwierdzenia o nagłym wybuchu przyjaźni po prostu nie brzmiały wiarygodnie, a wszyscy ich znajomi zgodnie sądzili, że to, co wydarzyło się na ślubie Tsubasy, który odbył się przeszło rok temu, było jakimś chwilowym, poalkoholowym zrywem. Dlatego też radość i entuzjazm zazwyczaj introwertycznego Kena, które nastąpiły, gdy na eliminacjach do olimpiady pojawił się drugi bramkarz, były dość nieoczekiwane, zupełnie niepodobne do jego zwyczajnego okazywania emocji i po prostu _dziwne_. Czego osoby, z którymi bramkarz był w bliższych relacjach, nie mogły nie skomentować.

Ken ignorował pytania Sorimachiego, Takeshiego i Nitty, a gdy to nie pomogło – zaczął unikać całej trójki. Milczał na treningach między kolejnymi meczami, co akurat nie było niczym nowym, jeśli o niego chodzi, a po nich znikał w pokoju, który dzielił z Genzo i tam spędzali większość czasu. Sytuacja wyglądała w ten sposób aż do  pamiętnego meczu, gdzie bramkarz został kontuzjowany i praktycznie prosto z boiska przewieziono go do szpitala. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na Kena w momencie, gdy Wakabayashi schodził z murawy po bolesnym zderzeniu ze słupkiem bramki, zobaczyłby, że grający wówczas na pozycji napastnika chłopak zrobił się blady jak ściana. Po fakcie on sam nie wiedział, jak udało mu się dotrwać do końca meczu we względnej koncentracji.

Niespełna dwie godziny później był już w szpitalu, gdzie pojechał z trenerem Kirą oraz Matsuyamą i dowiedział się od pracowników medycznych ich drużyny o pękniętej kości przy lewym oku Wakabayashiego. Kazano im czekać na lekarza, który wciąż jeszcze składał bramkarza do kupy, ale już wtedy wiadomo było, że kontuzja była poważniejsza niż ktokolwiek na początku przypuszczał i że mogła wykreślić Genzo nie tylko z eliminacji, ale też z samej olimpiady.

Czekali więc, a Ken z martwym wyrazem twarzy wbijał wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę, nie słysząc ani słowa z rozmowy trenera z kilkoma jego pomocnikami i zastępcą kapitana drużyny Japonii. Nie był nawet w stanie powiedzieć już, że się denerwuje – za radą Hoshi, z którą rozmawiał chwilę po meczu, nafaszerował się tabletkami na uspokojenie i dopiero po tym ruszył do szpitala, a leki najwyraźniej działały, bo nie czuł absolutnie nic. Bardziej _wiedział_ o swoim przerażeniu i trosce, niż faktycznie ich doświadczał, co pozwoliło mu przetrwać te dwie-trzy godziny w poczekalni bez wpadania w histerię.

Miał jednak ogromną ilość czasu na wspomnienia, które przelatywały przez jego głowę z prędkością światła; rzecz jasna nie było tak, że jego przyjaciel za ścianą szpitalną walczył o życie i to skłoniło go do rozmyślania o chwilach, które spędzili razem. Nie dało się jednak ukryć faktu, iż kłopotliwe kontuzje _mogły_ stać się dla zawodników przyczyną końca kariery. Co, w pewnym sensie, było też końcem życia, jakie znali do tej pory…

Przez ostatni rok on i Genzo, mimo dzielącej ich odległości, zbliżyli się do siebie bardziej, niż przypuszczał, że jest to możliwe. Po przyjęciu weselnym Tsubasy spędzili w starym mieszkaniu Kena nie trzy dni, a tydzień i – dosłownie i w przenośni – prawie nie wychodzili w tym czasie z łóżka. Kontrakt Wakashimazu w Yokohama Flügels, który to klub w tamtym okresie ulegał wchłonięciu przez Yokohama Marinos, można było wówczas uznać za niebyły, a bramkarz zdołał załatwić sprawy w Nagoi zaocznie i nie musiał nigdzie się ruszać. Z ręką na sercu mógł powiedzieć, że tych kilka dni było jednym z najszczęśliwszych okresów w jego życiu.

Nawet pomijając nieprzyzwoitą wręcz ilość seksu, w towarzystwie Genzo czuł się po prostu dobrze. Jak się okazało, mieli więcej tematów do rozmów niż obaj sądzili, zgadzali się w większości istotnych spraw, a już trzeciego dnia byli w stanie poruszyć raczej drażliwy temat swojej trwającej od wielu lat rywalizacji odnośnie pozycji bramkarza w drużynie Japonii. I, jak się okazało, nie wywołał on spodziewanego starcia ani nawet lekkiego zgrzytu. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że dopóki będą aktywnymi zawodnikami, temat będzie aktualny i muszą się z tym pogodzić, a jednak mniejszym obciążeniem psychicznym było zaakceptowanie tego faktu będąc w bliskich relacjach, niż widząc w sobie nawzajem wyłącznie rywali. A przynajmniej – do takich wniosków wówczas doszli i jak na razie, sprawdzało się to znakomicie, chociaż należało podejrzewać, że to za sprawą niespodziewanego pomysłu Kiry odnośnie przesunięcia Wakashimazu do ataku, wcześniejszej nieobecności Wakabayashiego i…

…i jego kontuzji teraz. Chłopak przeklął się w myślach i zerknął na drzwi do pokoju przyjaciela, jakby licząc na to, że ktoś wreszcie się w nich pojawi. Tak się jednak nie stało ani w tym momencie, ani przez następnych kilka minut, więc ponownie pogrążył się we wspomnieniach.

Hoshi była zachwycona Genzo. Przyjechała mniej-więcej w połowie ich pobytu w Jokohamie, gdy tylko miała na uczelni dwa wolne dni i natychmiast zaprzyjaźniła się z drugim bramkarzem; z tego, co Ken przypadkiem podsłuchał z jej telefonicznej rozmowy z Etsuko, dziewczyna niemal mdlała z podekscytowania na samą myśl, że dwójka tak cudownych facetów uprawiała seks prawie pod jej nosem – dlatego też, zażenowany do granic możliwości, starał się w nocy zachowywać na tyle cicho, by nie dawać jej powodów do… nawet nie chciał myśleć, co też mogła wyprawiać Hoshi za ścianą, gdy słyszała ich jęki. Najważniejsze jednak było, iż ona i Genzo naprawdę się zaprzyjaźnili, a dziewczyna uraczyła go taką ilością deserów własnego pomysłu, że bramkarz zaczął wyrażać głośną wątpliwość, co też usłyszy w Hamburgu, gdy wróci tam ze znaczną nadwagą.

Kiedy wyjechał, Ken wpadł w depresyjny nastrój, co w jego przypadku nie było niczym nietypowym. Uznał wówczas, że oto przyjemny romans się bezpowrotnie zakończył i gdy parę dni później Wakabayashi zadzwonił do niego, żeby pogadać, z zaskoczenia wypuścił słuchawkę i stłukł nią szklany flakon, który stał na dwóch pudłach przygotowanych do przeprowadzki. Od tamtej pory starali się rozmawiać przynajmniej kilka razy w miesiącu, a rachunki za rozmowy zagraniczne, jakie Ken zaczął otrzymywać od swojego operatora, były astronomiczne. Dzięki zmianie klubu na zdecydowanie bogatszy, nie był jednak w stanie się tym przejmować i… właściwie nie przypominał sobie, żeby wówczas przejmował się czymkolwiek.

Po ślubie Tsubasy w jakiś sposób wszystko zaczęło się układać. Kojiro wyjechał do Włoch, wymienili na lotnisku uprzejmości i chłopak tak po prostu, bez łez i fajerwerków, zniknął z jego życia. Czasem pisali do siebie maile, ale Ken, będący technicznym antytalentem, notorycznie zapominał odbierać pocztę elektroniczną, a sam komputer, do kupna którego namówiła go Hoshi, wydawał mu się istnym narzędziem szatana i właściwie się do niego nie zbliżał. Natomiast sklecenie wiadomości trwało w jego przypadku wieki i łapał się na tym, że korespondując z Hyugą o piłce i codziennych sprawach używa zbyt formalnego tonu, a jego maile po prostu nie brzmią dobrze. Pewnie właśnie dlatego nawet nie starał się regularnie odpisywać, a przynajmniej tak się usprawiedliwiał… podczas gdy na dnie jego świadomości tkwiła nieprzyjemna myśl, że wiadomości od Kojiro były po prostu jedyną rzeczą, która w tamtym okresie sprawiała, że coś ściskało go w klatce piersiowej i że czuł przez nie niemal namacalnie, jak jego wspaniałe życie przestaje być aż tak _idealne_.

Poza tym – on i Hoshi pokochali Nagoję z całego serca. Mieszkali stosunkowo blisko wybrzeża i każdą wolną chwilę spędzali nad wodą, testując kolejne lokale gastronomiczne, gdzie roiło się od turystów. Dziewczyna co rusz narzekała, że przytyje, ale jednocześnie, jakimś cudem, zaczęła chodzić z Kenem na siłownię, dzięki czemu można było uznać jej gadanie o zagrożeniu przybraniem na wadze za kokieterię; jej dwuznaczne teksty wydawały się Kenowi nieco dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż zaczęła umawiać się na uczelni z kolejnymi facetami i zdecydowanie nie narzekała na brak powodzenia. Ale sam po prostu dobrze się bawił, udając, że ze sobą flirtują i dlatego nigdy tego nie przerwał.

I dlatego też… zabrał Hoshi na ślub Ichiro i Chi-chi. Na ich widok ojciec Kena chwycił się za serce, a matka wywróciła oczami i zrobiła ruch, jakby miała zemdleć. Jak się okazało, Chinatsu zabroniła – obecnemu już – mężowi mówić rodzicom o tym, że czarna owca rodziny w postaci Kena zjawi się na uroczystości, a ten z kolei – nie wspomniał, że przyjedzie on z dziewczyną. Nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia, a ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy doprowadził do tego, że Tatsyua i Yuka uznali, iż Hoshi jest żywym dowodem na _nawrócenie się_ ich młodszego syna. Ken nie miał siły wyprowadzać ich z błędu, a jego przyjaciółka tak doskonale sprawdziła się w roli partnerki, że tydzień po weselu obydwoje zostali zaproszeni na obiad przez jego rodziców; chociaż bramkarz miał wówczas zamiar wyprowadzić ich z błędu, Hoshi kopała go w kostkę za każdym razem, gdy próbował powiedzieć rodzinie prawdę i w efekcie przemilczał ten fakt. Ostatecznie jednak uznał iż… było warto zrobić z rodziców i dalszych krewnych idiotów odrobiną gry aktorskiej, bo chociaż, rzecz jasna, ojciec nie rzucił mu się na szyję, to ich relacje wróciły do względnej normalności. Były oczywiście oparte na niedopowiedzeniach i półprawdach, lecz to utwierdziło go tylko w przekonaniu, że Hideki miał kiedyś rację i że ludzie zazwyczaj nie chcą znać prawdy bezwzględnej i wolą żyć złudzeniami, jeśli tylko te odpowiadają ich życzeniom. Tak czy inaczej, Ken zaczął przyjeżdżać do dojo na treningi i nie żałował, że tak to wszystko wyszło. Zszokowane spojrzenia Ichiro, którego w międzyczasie wtajemniczył, były dodatkowym bonusem, a gdy po raz pierwszy na jego oczach pocałował Hoshi w usta – jego brat miał minę, której Ken prawdopodobnie miał nie zapomnieć do końca życia.

Po tym jak wrócił do karate w rodzinnym dojo, zbliżył się do Nitty, który również tam trenował i przez ostatni rok był on zawodnikiem z czasów szkolnych, z którym Ken miał największy kontakt – pomijając, oczywiście, Genzo. Młodszy chłopak bywał nieco irytujący, ale zasadniczo dało się z nim dogadać w każdej kwestii i Ken zaczął nawet rozważać, czy nie powiedzieć mu prawdy na swój temat, lecz za każdym razem, gdy na to się zbierał, w ostatniej chwili tchórzył. Wiedział, że powiedzenie o swojej orientacji należałoby powiązać z przyznaniem, że związek z Hoshi jest na pokaz – bez względu na to, jak dobrymi przyjaciółmi by nie byli – i że tak naprawdę jest w bliskiej, zdecydowanie fizycznej relacji z drugim facetem. Pamiętał jednak, że nie jest dobry w mówieniu ogólnikami i pewnie dlatego nigdy nie powiedział Nitcie, że z kimś się faktycznie związał, bo to… nie była wyłącznie jego tajemnica.

No i… cały czas pozostawało pytanie czy to, co łączyło go z Wakabayashim, w ogóle można było nazwać związkiem. Tak, spędzili w Jokohamie cudowne chwile, ciągle do siebie dzwonili, Ken prawie nie sypiał już z Hidekim, a Genzo ograniczył swoje wizyty w klubach do minimum. Żyli swoimi życiami, ale wiedzieli o sobie prawie wszystko, jeśli chodzi o bieżące sprawy: Wakabayashi mówił bez ogródek o problemach w klubie, a Wakashimazu – o kłamstwach, jakimi karmił ojca. Dodatkowo, jakoś w październiku, mniej więcej pół roku po ślubie Tsubasy, Ken popadł w rodzaj jesiennej depresji i za namową Hoshi, niemal z dnia na dzień, podjął decyzję o tygodniowym wypadzie do Niemiec. Miał wątpliwości, czy powinien to robić i czy czar czasem nie pryśnie, gdy znów spotkają się z Genzo, lecz kiedy tylko wypatrzył go na lotnisku – wszystko to minęło jak ręką odjął. Gdy wieczorem tego samego dnia leżeli w zmiętej pościeli, a bramkarz bawił się jego długimi włosami, niemal już nie pamiętał niepewności, jaką czuł, gdy wsiadał do samolotu.

Znów spędzili ze sobą kilka cudownych dni, znów wrócili do codzienności wypełnionej telefonami, a w ich rozmowach pojawił się temat ewentualnych wzajemnych odwiedzin. Pewnie to właśnie myśl o zbliżającym się spotkaniu – oprócz, oczywiście, kwestii związanych ze sportem i ambicjami – sprawiała, że nie mógł doczekać się rozgrywek olimpijskich. I pewnie właśnie dlatego, gdy Genzo pojawił się niespodziewanie już podczas eliminacji, przy całej drużynie rzucił mu się na szyję, wzbudzając tym powszechne rozbawienie i niezdrowe zainteresowanie.

Pytanie, jak nazwać można było ich relację, pozostawało jednak otwarte, bo uczucia były jedynym tematem, którego jakoś nie poruszali. I chociaż Ken w tym momencie martwił się o niego jak nigdy wcześniej, a na każdy dźwięk z sąsiedniej sali reagował nerwowym wzdrygnięciem, nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, skąd konkretnie brały się u niego aż tak silne emocje po wypadku Genzo. W myślach, dla uproszczenia, czasem nazywał ich relację związkiem, ale podobnie określał też to, co łączyło go z Hoshi lub nawet z Hidekim, więc nie tu należało upatrywać rozwiązania. Zacisnął mocniej pięści, a gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń wyraźnie zatroskanego Kiry, na moment zamarł, a potem spuścił głowę, starając się unikać jego spojrzenia – było w nim zbyt wiele pewnego rodzaju _współczującego zrozumienia_ , które sprawiło, że Ken poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

– Mogą panowie wejść – oznajmił nagle lekarz, który najciszej, jak się dało, wyszedł z pomieszczenia naprzeciwko. – Pan Wakabayashi powiedział, że sam poinformuje was, jak stoją sprawy. – Lekko skinął głową, a wyraz jego twarzy jednoznacznie wskazywał na to, że nie stoją najlepiej.

 

 

 

Ken cierpliwie poczekał, aż Matsuyama i Kira skończą rozmawiać z Genzo, a kiedy było jasne, że nie ma więcej do dodania i zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia, oznajmił, że zostanie w szpitalu i wróci do hotelu później. Zignorował zainteresowane spojrzenie zastępcy kapitana, który w obecnej sytuacji stał się najprawdopodobniej _kapitanem właściwym_ i wbił wzrok w leżącego na łóżku bramkarza.

– Widzimy się wieczorem, Wakashimazu – powiedział Matsuyama, a parę chwil później on i Kira opuścili pomieszczenie. Ken odczekał moment, a następnie podniósł się z niewygodnego krzesła i przysiadł na łóżku obok Genzo. Bramkarz miał owiniętą bandażem połowę głowy, był blady i ewidentnie przybity po tym, co usłyszał od lekarzy. W zależności od tego, jak przebiegnie leczenie, czekało go kilka tygodni albo kilka miesięcy rekonwalescencji i nawet w najlepszym wypadku, szanse, by wziął jeszcze udział w eliminacjach, były zerowe.

– Dawno nie miałem tak pechowego sezonu – odezwał się Wakabayashi, przerywając ciszę. – Najpierw to całe zamieszanie w Bundeslidze, które pewnie skończy się odejściem z HSV, a teraz to – wskazał na bandaże i westchnął ciężko, po czym podciągnął się nieco, by nie musieć patrzeć na Kena z dołu, a ich wzrok znalazł się na tym samym poziomie.

– Boli? – spytał chłopak i niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, po czym ostrożnie przesunął opuszkami palców po bandażu.

– Jestem nafaszerowany lekami, więc nie – odparł i zacisnął palce na nadgarstku Kena, gdy ten spróbował cofnąć rękę. – Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

– Miałem siedzieć w hotelu i się zamartwiać? – oburzył się bramkarz.

– Przecież nie umieram – spróbował zaśmiać się Genzo, lecz przez usztywniający opatrunek, na jego twarzy pojawił się tylko lekki grymas.

– Lekarze ze szpitala nic nam nie mówili, a nasz medyk to katastrofista – odparł Ken, przenosząc dłoń na kark Genzo. – W sumie tak jak ja – dodał po chwili. – Gdy zderzyłeś się z tym słupkiem…

– Ken…

– Miałem ochotę zejść z boiska i iść za tobą.

– Ciesz się, że tego nie zrobiłeś, bo urwałbym ci łeb – stwierdził Genzo, rozładowując nieco napiętą atmosferę. – Nie dość, że zrobiłbyś problem drużynie i się skompromitował, to jeszcze dałbyś ludziom ewidentny dowód, że coś nas łączy. No błagam, nie histeryzuj mi tu… – jęknął, gdy Ken spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w swoje kolana. Przysunął się nieco i przytulił do niego, ostrożnie opierając brodę o jego ramię.

– Przepraszam. Znów jestem emocjonalną ciotą – odparł Ken, mocniej obejmując go ramieniem, a wówczas Genzo wtulił twarz w jego włosy i przymknął oczy.

– Pomijając fakt, że masz tak absurdalne pomysły, jak ucieczka z boiska w trakcie meczu, gdy coś się dzieje, to to całkiem urocze – stwierdził z rozbawieniem, na co Ken wydął usta.

– Zdarzyło mi się to pierwszy raz w życiu – mruknął i musnął wargami szyję Genzo, a następnie niechętnie się od niego odsunął, wiedząc doskonale, że chociaż Matsuyama i Kira prawdopodobnie już się ulotnili, w każdej chwili ktoś z ekipy medycznej lub lekarzy mógł tu wejść, co byłoby zdecydowanie niepożądane. – Wracasz do Niemiec na czas eliminacji? – zapytał, gdyż to pytanie nurtowało go odkąd wszedł do sali szpitalnej i usłyszał, w jakim stanie jest Wakabayashi.

– Po co? – spytał wprost chłopak, nieco zdziwiony tym pytaniem. – Jestem kontuzjowany, nie mam czego szukać w klubie, a tu przynajmniej będę mógł was wspierać i… – przekręcił lekko głowę, gdy dostrzegł, że Ken przygląda mu się z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. – Wolę zostać z tobą, zadowolony?

– Byłbym zadowolony, gdybyśmy znów mogli jednocześnie znaleźć się na jednym boisku.

– Nie udawaj, że nie pamiętasz czasów Meiwy i Nankatsu – parsknął Genzo, a Ken spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi – odparł, na co Wakabayashi lekko skinął głową i ponownie spróbował się uśmiechnąć. – Tak, cieszę się, że zostajesz – dodał, lekko pochylając się w stronę Genzo, ale ponieważ drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i stanął w nich trener Kira, odskoczył od niego jak oparzony. Mężczyzna zlustrował obu zawodników wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby _wiedział_ , co jest na rzeczy, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób i tylko lekko odchrząknął.

– Wakashimazu, twój telefon dzwoni jak opętany, a zostawiłeś torbę na korytarzu – powiedział. – Zajmij się tym i daj nam chwilę na osobności, dobrze?

– Tak, trenerze – odparł Ken i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Genzo, który znów wyglądał na bardziej chorego, a następnie, zgodnie z poleceniem, wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie zaczął przetrząsać pozostawioną pod krzesłami torbę.

Faktycznie dobiegał z niej ledwo słyszalny odgłos dzwoniącej komórki – kolejnego sprzętu, którego kupno wymusiła na nim Hoshi, a o którym notorycznie zapominał. Czego można było się spodziewać, dzwoniła właśnie ona; po całej litanii z pretensjami dotyczącymi pozostawiania telefonu bez opieki, gdy coś się stało, dziewczyna przeszła do rzeczy i zaczęła wypytywać o zdrowie Genzo, bo chociaż znała się na piłce mniej więcej tak, jak Ken na jej studiach plastycznych, gdy zobaczyła w telewizji powtórkę fragmentu z wypadkiem, zdołała się zorientować, że nerwy jej przyjaciela skutkujące nafaszerowaniem się prochami były uzasadnione. Chłopak westchnął ciężko i oddalił się w bardziej ustronne miejsce, by stanąć przy oknie za maszyną z gorącymi napojami, którymi jakoś nikt się nie interesował o tej porze. Przyciszonym głosem powiedział jej, co dokładnie się stało, a po chwili wahania, wiedząc, że Hoshi jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która może go zrozumieć – przyznał się jej również do swojego zamartwiania się i głupich myśli w trakcie meczu.

– Hoshi… on chyba znaczy dla mnie więcej, niż wcześniej sądziłem – powiedział w końcu, na co dziewczyna krótko się zaśmiała.

– To chyba dobrze, prawda?

– Mieszka na końcu świata, gramy razem i to absolutnie nie jest _dobrze_ – jęknął. – Pamiętasz przecież, co działo się w ogólniaku z Hyugą i…

– Genzo to nie Hyuga, bo Genzo jest uroczy i sympatyczny, nie jest furiatem, ja go lubię, a ty jesteś najszczęśliwszy, gdy z nim rozmawiasz albo czekasz na spotkanie, świetnie się dogadujecie, więc w czym rzecz…?

– Nie chcę… – zaczął niepewnie i zacisnął powieki. – Boję się zaangażować, bo to niczego dobrego nie przyniesie i po prostu nie wierzę, że…

– Że cokolwiek z tego będzie? Proszę cię – zaśmiała się całkiem szczerze. – Tak jak nie pochwalałam twojej relacji z Hyugą, bo to palant, tak uważam, że skoro zakochałeś się w Genzo…

– Nie zakochałem się w nim! – syknął i obrócił się tyłem do okna, a wówczas momentalnie zamarł. Skupiony na rozmowie, nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na otoczenie i gdy teraz spojrzał w stronę maszyny, dostrzegł tam Matsuyamę, który oczekiwał na napój, wpatrując się nieco zbyt nachalnie w automat. Było niemal pewne, że usłyszał przynajmniej część jego rozmowy z Hoshi… i w sumie nieistotnym było, jak długo tu stał –  akurat ostatnie zdania Kena były najbardziej dobitne i jednoznaczne i trzeba było być kompletnym idiotą, by nie domyślić się, że rozmawiał o Genzo. W dodatku z przyjaciółką, którą wszyscy jego koledzy z drużyny, którzy cokolwiek o nim wiedzieli, uznawali za jego dziewczynę.

Matsuyama odebrał kawę z automatu i spojrzał wprost na Kena, a coś w jego oczach sprawiło, że bramkarz nabrał całkowitej pewności iż kapitan usłyszał zdecydowanie _za_ dużo.

– Ken, jesteś tam? – spytała po raz któryś z kolei Hoshi, wyraźnie już zaniepokojona, ale chłopak nie był w stanie odezwać się ani słowem, dopóki Matsuyama nie oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość.

– Kurwa mać… – wymamrotał w końcu i musiał mocniej zacisnąć palce na komórce, by nie wypuścić jej z dłoni. – Chyba… ktoś właśnie usłyszał naszą rozmowę – wydukał i, chociaż od tamtych wydarzeń minęły trzy lata, a teraz nie był w trakcie czegokolwiek niestosownego, poczuł się podobnie jak w momencie, gdy Furuta, Kawabe i Sorimachi, w najmniej odpowiedni sposób dowiedzieli się o jego orientacji i wpadli na niego, gdy zabawiał się z Hidekim w szatni.

 

 

 

Chociaż wszelkie racjonalne przesłanki kazały Kenowi powiedzieć Genzo o tym, że Matsuyama przypadkiem usłyszał jego rozmowę z Hoshi, chłopak nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Spędził u bramkarza jeszcze pół godziny i cały ten czas wyrzucał sobie, jakim jest tchórzem, ale ponieważ Wakabayashi, nawet jeśli zauważył jego stan, nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób – tym bardziej nie umiał się zmusić do przyznania do swojej nieuwagi i jej skutków. Pocałował Genzo na pożegnanie i wyszedł z sali, modląc się w duchu, by nie wpaść na Matsuyamę lub Kirę.

Wrócił do hotelu bez spotkania kogokolwiek, za co był wdzięczny niebiosom; przemknął się do swojego pokoju niezauważony i natychmiast zamknął za sobą drzwi. Do kolacji miał jeszcze godzinę i postanowił spożytkować ten czas relaksując się w kąpieli i dzwoniąc do Hoshi. Napuścił pełną wannę wody i gdy tylko się w niej zanurzył, natychmiast wybrał numer przyjaciółki, z którą wcześniej dość gwałtownie zakończył rozmowę.

– Jak zareagował Genzo? – wypaliła natychmiast dziewczyna, domyślając się powodów jego telefonu.

– Nijak. Nic mu nie powiedziałem – odparł i westchnął ciężko, a Hoshi jęknęła pod nosem. – No co?

– Ten Matsuyama, jaki on jest? – spytała, ignorując jego nadąsany ton.

– Nie wiem. Hyuga się z nim zna lepiej i w sumie można nawet powiedzieć, że się przyjaźnią. Ja z nim nigdy nie zamieniłem słowa na temat inny niż piłka. – Wolną ręką sięgnął po płyn do kąpieli i zaczął powoli wlewać go do wody, wpatrując się we wściekle pomarańczową strugę.

– Przyjaciel Hyugi… to nie brzmi dobrze – stwierdziła Hoshi, a po jej stronie słuchawki dał się słyszeć odgłos zamykanego piekarnika. – A coś więcej?

– Co mam ci powiedzieć? – westchnął Ken. – Mieszka gdzie w Hokkaido, od lat umawia się z jakąś cizią, która działa mi na nerwy. Chyba w tym roku… albo przyszłym? Biorą ślub. Ma czarne włosy. Gra teraz na pozycji pomocnika albo obrońcy. Naprawdę nie wiem, co można o nim powiedzieć – zakończył i nieco mocniej nacisnął butelkę z płynem do kąpieli, która w efekcie wyśliznęła mu się z ręki i wpadła z głośnym pluskiem do wody. Chłopak przeklął pod nosem i zanurkował dłonią w głąb wanny, próbując tak manewrować ciałem, by przy okazji nie zalać telefonu.

– Czekaj chwilę – powiedziała Hoshi i jakiś czas była cicho. – Ok., już go widzę. Przystojny i prawie wygląda na miłego, raczej nie będzie robić problemów – oznajmiła pewnym tonem, a Ken nie mógł powstrzymać się od obrócenia oczami, gdyż dziewczyna najwyraźniej wpisała w Internecie nazwisko Matsuyamy albo też odgrzebała jakieś czasopismo, by móc ocenić kapitana ich drużyny _po zdjęciu_. – Powiedziałabym nawet, że ładnie byś z nim wyglądał i…

– Hoshi! – wybuchnął Ken. – Ani trochę mi nie pomagasz!

– Przepraszam! – zawyła dziewczyna nieszczęśliwie. – Chciałam cię tylko rozbawić… – dodała na swoje usprawiedliwienie, a bramkarz jęknął pod nosem, porażony jej poczuciem humoru i logiką. – Myślisz, że ten gość – podjęła już normalnym tonem – może się was czepiać jak Furuta i Kawabe?

– Nie. Tak. Wątpię… sam nie wiem. – Załamał ręce. – Porozmawiałbym z Kazukim, żeby coś mi doradził na jego temat, ale na samą myśl, że miałbym mu opowiedzieć o Genzo i potem wysłuchać pisków i wszystkich tych zboczonych pytań, robi mi się słabo.

– Zrób tak: – odparła Hoshi i wzięła głęboki oddech – poczekaj, czy Matsuyama jakoś zareaguje. Jak oleje sprawę i nic nie będzie mówił, a po jego oczach widzę…

– Hoshi – mruknął ostrzegawczo Ken.

– W każdym razie, jak zareaguje jakoś dziwnie, będzie się gapił, robił jakiekolwiek komentarze albo, sama nie wiem… czepiał się czy wykorzystywał pozycję kapitana, żeby wam zaszkodzić…

– Bez przesady – przerwał jej chłopak, lecz Hoshi nie wydała się tym przejąć.

– Wtedy idź do Kazukiego. Zakładam, że zna go na tyle, by wiedzieć, co z nim zrobić no i, sam wiesz, ochroni cię przed nim i tak dalej.

– Obawiam się, że jedyny sposób jego ochrony, w razie gdyby Matsuyama nie był zbyt… tolerancyjny – skrzywił się na to stwierdzenie, bo świadomość, że był kimś, kogo należało _tolerować_ , nie była miła – to rzucenie się z wyznaniami, że on „też” miał akcje z facetami, a czymś takim nikomu nie pomoże.

– Zawsze możesz zadzwonić do Hyugi, gdyby coś się poważnego działo, skoro się przyjaźnią – odparła Hoshi, a Ken zamarł na samo wspomnienie podobnej niedorzeczności.

– Zaraz, zaraz, uważasz, że mam dzwonić do swojego _byłego_ faceta po pomoc, gdy ktoś z drużyny wykrył, że mam romans z _innym_ , kogo mój _były_ w dodatku nie cierpi?

– To Hyuga, zabrzmisz jak nieszczęśliwy, uległy płaczek i na pewno ci pomoże – odparła, a Ken niemal zobaczył, jak stoi oparta o blat, z rozszerzonymi oczami i pewnym wyrazem twarzy i, wymachując w powietrzu łyżką z której ciekła płynna czekolada, udziela mu dobrych rad. Które może byłby rozważył jako kobieta, ale które jego, jako faceta, pozbawiłyby resztek godności. – Oczywiście zawsze też możesz pójść do Genzo, powiedzieć mu o swoich problemach z utrzymaniem sekretów, które znów dały się we znaki i kazać mu coś wymyślić – dodała, jakby wyczuwając, że Ken zupełnie nie jest przekonany do jej wcześniejszej propozycji.

– Jak coś się będzie działo to mu przecież powiem – mruknął, a wówczas Hoshi wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Tak jak powiedziałeś ojcu? – spytała, wyraźnie rozbawiona, a Ken aż się zapowietrzył z oburzenia.

– Odkładam słuchawkę! – prychnął, ale, rzecz jasna, nie zrobił tego. – Cały czas mam nadzieję, że Matsuyama będzie zbyt zażenowany, żeby zrobić cokolwiek i problem rozwiąże się sam.

– Czego tobie i nam wszystkim życzę – odparła Hoshi. – Ok., muszę kończyć, bo wyjmuję właśnie ciasto i…

– Jakie? – przerwał jej Ken automatycznie.

– Zrobię identyczne, jak wrócisz, a to zamierzam pochłonąć ze znajomymi z uczelni – powiedziała. – Trzymaj się i, sam wiesz, dzwoń gdyby coś…

– …się działo – dokończył za nią Ken. – Bawcie się dobrze – dodał i zakończył rozmowę. Położył telefon na podłodze i popchnął go w stronę drzwi, by go nie zachlapać, a następnie zanurzył się w spienionej wodzie, próbując wyrzucić z głowy wszystkie niewesołe, potencjalne scenariusze, związane z Matsuyamą.

 

 

 

Ken nie dotarł ani na kolację, ani na śniadanie i obydwa posiłki zamówił do pokoju. Uznał, że ma do tego pełne prawo; w szkole, nawet podczas najgorszej burzy, był przynajmniej częściowo zmuszony do bywania na stołówce, gdzie masa nieprzychylnych mu ludzi się _gapiła_. Teraz nieprzychylny mógł być co najwyżej Matsuyama, ale uznał jego osobę za wystarczający powód, by przez hotelowy telefon poprosić o przyniesienie jedzenia, skoro miał taką możliwość.

Nie dało się jednak zadzwonić i w paru słowach załatwić sprawy południowego spotkania z Kirą i mającego po nim nastąpić treningu, dlatego też gdy zostało mu już naprawdę niewiele czasu, zwlekł się z łóżka, załatwił toaletę i ruszył na dół. Dzięki względnemu porządkowi, jaki panował w pokoju za sprawą Genzo, nie tracił cennych minut na szukanie butów czy szczotki do włosów, lecz nieobecność chłopaka sprawiła, że znowu podupadł na duchu. Nie dość, że sama myśl o konfrontacji z Matsuyamą przyprawiała go o mdłości, to powróciła troska o Wakabayashiego i w efekcie zupełnie nie był w stanie na czymkolwiek się skupić.

Do sali, gdzie trener wykładał im plany na najbliższy mecz, dotarł w ostatniej chwili i zajął miejsce na samym końcu. Coś w jego twarzy sprawiło, że Sorimachi i Takeshi rzucali mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, a Nitta, orientując się, że coś jest na rzeczy, po niedługim czasie do nich dołączył.

– Jakiś problem, Wakashimazu? – odezwał się niespodziewanie Kira, a Ken aż podskoczył, gdy usłyszał swoje nazwisko z ust trenera.

– Wszystko w porządku – odparł automatycznie i zapragnął zapaść się pod ziemię; oczywiście, teraz patrzyli na niego już wszyscy zawodnicy i dopiero odchrząknięcie Kiry sprawiło, że ponownie skupili się na tablicy ze schematami, którą wskazywał. Matsuyama odwrócił się jako ostatni, a sam fakt, że Ken przez moment utrzymywał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, kompletnie wytrącił go z równowagi i do końca spotkania bramkarz siedział tak nieruchomo, że wydawał się niemal nie oddychać.

Po wyjściu na boisko poczucie dejavu stało się niemal nie do zniesienia. Wiedział, że ma bujną wyobraźnię i może częściowo coś sobie wmawia, jednak czuł na swoich plecach spojrzenia przyjaciół i Matsuyamy i miał wrażenie, że znów ma miejsce trening po tym, jak Furuta i Kawabe poznali prawdę. Dręczyły go fragmenty przeszłości i gdy na moment przymknął oczy, zobaczył serię obrazów: płaczącą Hoshi, pobitego Takeshiego, gotującego się z wściekłości Kojiro… oraz pomazane drzwi i kserokopie zdjęć z pogróżkami na odwrocie z pamiętnego wieczora, gdy wrócił z wycieczki nad morze.

Zakrawało o cud, iż udało mu się przeżyć rozgrzewkę, lecz potem było już tylko gorzej. Wykonywali kolejne ćwiczenia, zlecone przez Kirę, a Ken bujał w obłokach i potykał się o własne nogi. W pewnym momencie trener kazał im dobrać się w pary, więc Wakashimazu w przebłysku przytomności dopadł Sorimachiego, który mimo wszystkich swoich dziwacznych cech, był w tym momencie najbezpieczniejszym towarzystwem.

– Wyglądasz jak zwłoki – oznajmił Kazuki, gdy tylko się do niego zbliżył, na co Ken przyłożył na moment palec wskazujący do ust. A potem, przejechał nim w poprzek szyi, by napastnik zrozumiał, że nie żartuje.

– Porozmawiamy później – powiedział krótko, a następnie oddalił się od niego, kopnął piłkę w jego stronę i zaczęli wspólnie trenować podania. Kazuki wydawał się niemal umierać z ciekawości i nawet nie próbował tego ukryć, co znacznie pogorszyło jakość jego ćwiczeń. Ponieważ Ken również nie mógł się skupić, byli ewidentnie najgorszą z par. Kilka osób zaczęło się na nich gapić, co jeszcze bardziej rozproszyło bramkarza i w efekcie w pewnym momencie, sobie tylko znanym sposobem, zamiast kopnąć piłkę, potknął się o nią, zatoczył się i wpadł na Sorimachiego, który szczęśliwie stał bliżej niego, niż powinien, biorąc pod uwagę charakter ćwiczenia.

– O kurwa, Ken, naprawdę musimy pogadać – parsknął Kazuki, rozbawiony zaistniałą sytuacją do granic możliwości i gestem pokazał reszcie zawodników, że nic się nie stało. Kira patrzył na niego i Kena jakby niedowierzał własnym oczom, podobnie jak Matsuyama, stojący na tyle blisko, że musiał słyszeć paplaninę Sorimachiego, która nastąpiła po chwili. – Mogę strzelać? Mogę, prawda? Chodzi o Hyugę? Muszę do niego zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że z tobą źle i może powinien jednak przyjechać i…

– Na litość, zamknij się! – syknął Ken i kopnął piłkę mocniej, niż zamierzał, lecz Kazuki zdołał ją przejąć i podbiegł do niego, dryblując. Dostrzegł, że reszta zawodników praktycznie nie ćwiczy, ale jakoś nie skojarzył, że to przez widowisko, jakie tworzył razem z  Kenem… albo udawał, że tego nie widzi.

– Hideki? Hoshi? – gadał dalej, zupełnie jakby nie widział, że kapitan ich drużyny stoi zaledwie metr od nich i z założonymi rękami się im przygląda. – Wiem! Wakabayashi. To po jego wypadku ci odbiło, więc…

– Kazuki, błagam, stul pysk, a potem odpowiem na _wszystkie_ twoje pytania – zaakcentował szczególnie mocno słowo „wszystkie”, aby dać chłopakowi znać, że naprawdę ma na myśli każdy idiotyzm, jaki przyjdzie mu do głowy. Dopiero to poskutkowało, bo napastnik uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał, a gdy zauważył, że nie ćwiczy już ani jedna osoba, uniósł brwi, zupełnie jakby naprawdę go to zadziwiło.

– Wracajcie do treningu! – krzyknął wówczas Matsuyama i zbliżył się do dwóch dawnych zawodników z Toho. – Wakashimazu, Sorimachi, co się z wami dzieje? – spytał chłodno, a Ken odmówił w myślach krótką modlitwę, by Kazuki nie wypalił czegoś głupiego. Tym razem, o dziwo, bóstwa wysłuchały jego próśb.

– Sprawy osobiste… przepraszam. Trochę się rozproszyliśmy – odparł napastnik niemal pokornie i spuścił wzrok, lecz Matsuyama nie dał się nabrać na jego przepraszający ton i przeniósł wzrok na Kena.

– Sorimachi, tobie odbiło dopiero gdy zacząłeś ćwiczyć z Wakashimazu, więc zakładam, że chodzi o _jego_ sprawy osobiste – stwierdził z pozornym spokojem, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że w głowie Kena pojawiła się dziwna myśl, że nie chciałby mieć wroga w tym człowieku.

– Przepraszam – odparł bramkarz, spoglądając w przestrzeń gdzieś ponad głową Matsuyamy; był to jeden z nielicznych momentów w jego życiu, gdy docenił swój wzrost, dzięki któremu większość zawodników, nawet, jeśli mieli pozycję kapitana, nie była w stanie patrzyć na niego z góry. – Obiecuję poprawę – dodał i niepewnie zerknął na twarz stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Ewidentnie nie był przekonany.

– Na to liczę – powiedział powoli i cofnął się o krok. – Jeśli jednak do jutra ci się nie poprawi, bądź pewny, że porozmawiam z tobą na temat powodów twojej niedyspozycji i obiecuję ci z ręką na sercu, że je z ciebie wyciągnę. – Obrócił się na pięcie i odbiegł od nich, a ponieważ dał jednocześnie znak Kirze, że sprawa załatwiona i można wracać do treningu, Ken nie miał okazji pogadać dłużej z Kazukim, chociaż ten aż palił się do rozmowy.

 

 

 

Wspomnienia z ogólniaka sprawiły, że po skończonym treningu, Ken, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, poczekał, aż zawodnicy znikną w szatni, a sam został na boisku, udając, że zamierza jeszcze coś porobić. Tak naprawdę szwendał się bezcelowo po pustej murawie, ale były jednak szanse, by jego plan pozostania tu, dopóki reszta się nie wykąpie i nie ulotni, się sprawdził. Niestety, Sorimachi zdołał zauważyć jego nieobecność, a po powrocie na boisko szybko wypatrzył bramkarza, bezsensownie truchtającego przy ogrodzeniu i podbiegł tam z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Mów – zażądał, a gdy Ken spojrzał na niego niezbyt przytomnie, ewidentnie nie mając najmniejszych chęci, by się uzewnętrzniać, zmarszczył brwi i opadł na ziemię, a następnie szarpnął chłopaka za nogawkę. – Obiecałeś!

W odpowiedzi bramkarz westchnął ciężko i powoli usiadł naprzeciwko niego, opierając się o siatkę i przymykając oczy. Nie sądził, że był to dobry pomysł, ale jednak… w momencie gdy Matsuyama poznał prawdę, upatrywał w niej przyczynę niedyspozycji Kena i chciał o tym rozmawiać, nie mogło być gorzej. No dobrze, mogło i kilkakrotnie przeklął się w myślach, że daje wyzwania niesprzyjającemu mu losowi.

– Matsuyama chyba się dowiedział, że jestem gejem – oznajmił w końcu, uznając, że może jak zacznie od łatwiejszej części, Kazuki nie domyśli się, że stoi za tym coś jeszcze. – Usłyszał przypadkiem moją rozmowę przez telefon z Hoshi i musiałby mieć intelekt ameby, żeby z moich wypowiedzi nie domyśleć się prawdy.

– No i? – Kazuki trącił go w kolano, jakby czekając na coś naprawdę porażającego.

– Przecież sam widziałeś, jak się zachowywał!

– Jesteś przewrażliwiony – parsknął napastnik. – Czepił się, bo naprawdę byłeś beznadziejny na tym treningu i jakoś wątpię, że nagle akurat dziś…

– Dowiedział się wczoraj – mruknął Ken, a wówczas Kazuki urwał wpół słowa.

– Ok… to nieco zmienia postać rzeczy – przyznał z ociąganiem. – Co dokładnie mówiłeś, że…

– Nieważne, ważne że się dowiedział, a ja nie chcę mieć tu powtórki akcji w klimacie Furuty i Kawabe – jęknął Ken.

– Matsuyama wydaje się mieć nieco więcej w głowie niż tamci dwaj razem wzięci, więc nie podejrzewałbym go o jakieś krzywe akcje, a poza tym… – zmarszczył lekko brwi i uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie – …gadaj co za zbereźne rzeczy opowiadałeś wtedy Hoshi, że tak się…

– Błagam cię, nie jestem aż tak głupi, żeby na szpitalnym korytarzu opowiadać o gejowskim seksie! – uniósł się Ken, porażony samą sugestią.

– Ja bym tam nie miał oporów, tutaj nikt nie zna japońskiego… no, ale ja nie mam o czym za bardzo opowiadać, ileż można w końcu mówić o tych paru akcjach z Hidekim – westchnął rozdzierająco, a Ken zaczął żałować, że w ogóle zaczął tę rozmowę. – Wiesz, Etsuko nadal nie ma nic przeciwko i powiedziała, że jeśli zrobię jej zdjęcia, to skoro jesteś wolny…

– Nie pójdę z tobą do łóżka i wybij to sobie z tego pustego łba – przerwał mu Ken, a gdy po chwili uświadomił sobie, że oto Sorimachi ot tak zaproponował mu seks, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie, wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Powiedz, że nie mówiłeś poważnie, bo stracę resztki wiary w twoją przyzwoitość.

– To jeszcze jakąś miałeś? – roześmiał się chłopak, ale gdy Ken spiorunował go wzrokiem, nieco spoważniał. – Nie jestem w twoim typie? – spytał wprost.

– To nie o to chodzi…

– Rozumiem, że w ogólniaku miałeś Hyugę, a potem byłeś po rozstaniu, ale teraz tylko niby umawiasz się z Hoshi, a wiem od niej, że macie otwartą relację, więc możesz sypiać z kim chcesz. Poza tym, że ci się nie podobam, nie widzę żadnych powodów… – urwał, gdy Ken spojrzał na niego jak na kompletnego idiotę.

– Jesteś ok. i tu nie chodzi o bycie w czymkolwiek typie, ale jeśli w łóżku też pieprzysz takie głupoty, to raczej by do niczego nie doszło, bo prędzej umarłbym z zażenowania, niż się podniecił – stwierdził i chociaż pod koniec wypowiedzi na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce, osiągnął pożądany efekt, bo te słowa nieco przyhamowały Kazukiego.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie bawi cię seks bez zobowiązań? – spytał po dłuższej chwili, a Ken wiedział doskonale, że pytanie było podchwytliwe; chłopak utrzymywał kontakt z Hidekim, a blondyn z całą pewnością opowiadał mu szczegóły z intymnych spotkań z Kenem, które jeszcze rok temu zdarzały się dość regularnie.

– Poniekąd – odpowiedział ostrożnie, a wówczas napastnik wbił w niego niemal oskarżycielskie spojrzenie i parę długich chwil wpatrywał się w jego twarz. Niespodziewanie jego oczy się rozszerzyły; chłopak wydał z siebie trudny do opisania odgłos i chwycił Kena za ramiona.

– Kto to jest?! Masz kogoś, nie wierzę, MASZ KOGOŚ i nic mi nie powiedziałeś!!! – wykrzyknął na tyle głośno, że Misaki i Misugi, którzy wyszli przed budynek szatni, spojrzeli na nich z zainteresowaniem.

– Ciszej… – jęknął Ken, rozpaczliwie chwytając się za głowę.

– Kto to jest? Znam go? To ktoś z drużyny? Ktoś z twojego klubu? Powiedz, przecież wiesz, że mi możesz zaufać! – Co do tego ostatniego Ken miał poważne wątpliwości, ale postanowił ich nie wypowiadać na głos.

– Jeśli komukolwiek to wypaplasz, ZWŁASZCZA Hyudze albo Takeshiemu, przysięgam, urwę ci łeb – powiedział cicho i nerwowo zerknął za siebie; obaj zawodnicy stali jednak na tyle daleko, że nie było szans, by cokolwiek usłyszeli. – To nic… poważnego i to żaden związek, żebyś sobie czegoś nie ubzdurał, ok.? Po prostu od roku sypiamy ze sobą, gdy się widzimy, dzwonimy do siebie i…

– Kto? – przerwał mu Kazuki, a w jego oczach było tyle niezdrowego zainteresowania, że Ken aż się skrzywił. Wiedział jednak, że najlepiej powiedzieć to i mieć z głowy… a przy najbliższej okazji przyznać się Genzo, że potrzebował wsparcia przyjaciela i przyznał się Sorimachiemu do ich relacji.

– Wakabayashi – wyrzucił z siebie i, z jakiś przyczyn, w tym samym momencie zrobiło mu się jakby lżej na sercu. Do tej pory o ich relacji wiedziała wyłącznie Hoshi i w bardzo okrojonym stopniu – Hideki, a Ken, chociaż zawsze panicznie bał się mówienia prawdy… w trudnych chwilach czuł jednak czasem potrzebę, by przyznać się do niej komuś bliskiemu, kto z boku spojrzy na całą sytuację i oceni ją obiektywnie.

– Nie wierzę – wypalił natychmiast Kazuki, a Ken jęknął w duchu.

– Dlaczego…?

– No proszę cię, przecież on na pewno nie jest gejem! – parsknął chłopak, ewidentnie sądząc, że bramkarz sobie z niego żartuje. – Gadaj z kim się umawiasz, ale już!

– Wakabayashi _jest_ gejem – powiedział z naciskiem, lekko poirytowany.

– Udowodnij!

– Na litość, jak mam… – zaczął, coraz bardziej załamany kierunkiem, w jakim poszła ta rozmowa. – Zapytaj Hoshi, poznała się z nim po weselu Tsubasy – powiedział w przypływie inspiracji, a Kazuki spojrzał na niego, jakby zobaczył ducha, gdyż najwyraźniej właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że Ken nie kłamie. – Zresztą, naprawdę sądziłeś, że dwie noce z rzędu piłem z kolesiem, którego nawet nie lubiłem?

– To i tak bardziej logiczne niż iść z nim do łóżka… – wydukał wreszcie, na co Ken ponownie się zaczerwienił i przeczesał palcami włosy. – On… w ogóle ci się podobał, że…?

– Wcześniej nie… ale podczas tamtego wesela zaczął – powiedział i z trudem powstrzymał wypełzający mu na usta uśmiech, gdy przypomniał sobie moment, gdy po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że Genzo go pociąga. – Nie będę ci o tym mówił – zastrzegł, gdy Kazuki spojrzał na niego tak, jakby czekał na gorące szczegóły.

– Obiecałeś odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania!

– I odpowiadam, zapytałeś, czy mi się…

– Hyuga wie? – wypalił Kazuki, a Ken westchnął ciężko, wiedząc, że nieprędko uda mu się skończyć tę rozmowę, skoro napastnik się rozkręcił.

– Chodź się wykąpać i pogadamy w hotelu – zaproponował i zwinnie podniósł się z miejsca, po czym pomógł Kazukiemu wstać; chłopak nieco za długo trzymał go za rękę i parsknął głośnym śmiechem, gdy Ken wyrwał się z jego uścisku i szybkim krokiem ruszył do szatni. Bramkarz udawał, że nie widzi zainteresowanych spojrzeń Misakiego i Misugiego, którzy wpatrywali się z rozbawieniem w podążającego za nim, zaśmiewającego się Sorimachiego.

 

 

 

 Ken nie miał pojęcia, jak przeżył ostatnią godzinę z Kazukim. Odzwyczaił się od jego natrętnych pytań i gdy po przeszło dwóch latach przerwy musiał się z nimi zmierzyć, było to dla niego większym problemem, niż się spodziewał. Wyszedł z hotelu czerwony z zażenowania, z zamiarem zjedzenia czegoś na mieście; w obecnej chwili wstydził się nawet patrzeć na cztery ściany swojego pokoju, gdzie miała miejsce rozmowa i uznał, że udławiłby się, gdyby zamówił tam obiad. Zejścia do stołówki nawet nie brał pod uwagę, czego miał później pożałować, bo tam mógłby usłyszeć parę rzeczy, dzięki którym zachowywałby się ostrożniej.

Dłubał w posiłku przyniesionym przez kelnerkę, niedowierzając, że cudzoziemcy mogli coś podobnego serwować jako _tradycyjne japońskie danie_. Próbował przeanalizować rozmowę z Kazukim, co jeszcze osłabiło jego apetyt, ale jednocześnie sprawiło, że mniej czuł smak obrzydlistwa, które mu podano. Oszczędził sobie jakichkolwiek rozważań dotyczących tych wszystkich ewidentnie intymnych pytaniach, jakie zadał mu napastnik – o nich i swoich wybełkotanych w kompletnym zażenowaniu odpowiedziach nie chciał myśleć ani teraz ani nigdy więcej.

Seks nie był jednak jedynym tematem, jaki poruszyli. Ken na samym starcie przyznał się, jak wyglądała sytuacja z Kojiro i ze szczegółami opowiedział o tym, jak były chłopak wpadł na niego i Genzo, gdy się do siebie dobierali. Bez ogródek przyznał też, że nigdy więcej nie poruszyli tej kwestii w rozmowach czy mailach i że nie zamierza tego robić.

– Hyuga uzna, że łączy nas tylko seks i że znalazłem sobie drugiego Hidekiego.

– A co was łączy?

– Nie mam pojęcia – jęknął Ken i w podobny sposób odpowiadał Kazukiemu za każdym razem, gdy chłopak poruszał ten temat. – A poza tym on nie znosi Genzo i…

– Genzo! – wybuchnął napastnik i dobrych kilka minut nie mógł się uspokoić, a Ken od tego momentu pilnował się, by więcej nie wypowiedzieć imienia Wakabayashiego.

Nie doszli do porozumienia odnośnie Kojiro; Ken upierał się, że absolutnie nie może on wiedzieć o tym, co łączyło go z drugim bramkarzem, a Kazuki bezskutecznie próbował go przekonać, że kto jak kto, ale akurat Hyuga ucieszyłby się, gdyby usłyszał, że znalazł sobie kogoś, z kim jest szczęśliwy. Próbował różnych argumentów, ciągłe wracał do tej kwestii, a Ken zaczął się dziwić, czemu tak strasznie ważne dla niego było poinformowanie Kojiro.

– Hyuga nie jest takim zakompleksionym egoistą, jak ty – oznajmił w końcu Kazuki, nieco podnosząc głos. – Wciąż jesteś dla niego ważny i zależy mu, żebyś był szczęśliwy, nieważne czy z Wakabayashim, Hidekim czy Hoshi! Jeśli wydaje ci się, że jest małostkowy i zazdrosny i że ma do ciebie jakiekolwiek pretensje, że wam nie wyszło, to albo jesteś kompletnym idiotą, albo w ogóle go nie znasz!

Ken powtarzał te słowa w głowie tak długo, aż intonacja Kazukiego, każdy jego gest i zająknienie wryło mu się w pamięć na wieki. Jego wypowiedź zrobiła na nim wrażenie tym bardziej, że, jak się okazało – napastnik był obecnie w bliższych kontaktach z Kojiro niż on sam i dlatego właśnie miał całkiem spore pojęcie o tym, co chłopak myśli o Kenie. A, najwyraźniej, martwił się o niego, życzył mu jak najlepiej i szczerze chciał, by ich relacje się poprawiły… a raczej: by w ogóle mieli jakieś relacje, bo nie można nimi było nazwać sporadycznie wymienianych maili.

Rozmowa z Kazukim rozładowała napięcie związane z pojawiającą się raz na wieki potrzebą Kena do zwierzeń, ale był to właściwie jedyny jej pozytyw. Poza tym najadł się wstydu, nie usłyszał żadnych rad, za to całkiem sporo pretensji i dodatkowo – zaczęły go gnębić wyrzuty sumienia odnośnie Kojiro. I, rzecz jasna, nadal nie wiedział, jak miał nazywać to, co łączyło go z Genzo, co dodatkowo utrudniało sprawę, bo prędzej rzuciłby się z mostu niż zadzwonił do byłego chłopaka i zwierzał mu się ze swoich nie do końca sprecyzowanych uczuć.

Nawet jeśli Kojiro mógł być jedyną osobą na świecie, która mogłaby zrozumieć jego pokręcone emocje i pomóc mu z ich określeniem… a może właśnie dlatego, bo wisząc nad kompletnie niejadalnym obiadem, udającym nieudolnie kuchnię japońską, uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć, co czuje do Genzo – po prostu panicznie bał się, że wówczas czar pryśnie i relacja, która dawała im obu tyle satysfakcji, zwyczajnie się rozpadnie.

Jego depresyjno-refleksyjny nastrój sprawił, że gdy dotarł do szpitala, po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy poszli ze sobą do łóżka, nie był w stanie porozumieć się z Genzo. Na początku wmówił mu, że trening był „taki jak zwykle”, bez powodzenia próbował opowiedzieć o planach Kiry na mecz Arabią Saudyjską mającym się odbyć za dwa dni – nie pamiętał ani słowa z tego, co mówił trener – a wreszcie dał sobie spokój z półprawdami i tajeniem prawdy. Zmienił temat, a Genzo, który wyczuł, że coś jest na rzeczy, przyjął to z wyraźną ulgą, co jeszcze bardziej dobiło Kena. Nie dość, że nie umiał przyznać mu się, że w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin dał dupy na wszelkich możliwych płaszczyznach, to spokój, z jakim bramkarz przyjmował jego wykręty, przyprawiał go o przerażające wyrzuty sumienia.

– Coś się stało, prawda? – powiedział Genzo w pewnym momencie, a Ken westchnął ciężko i, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu kłamać, lekko skinął głową. – Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz, ale jeśli mogę jakoś pomóc…

– Nie… to znaczy…. nie możesz – wymamrotał wpatrując się w podłogę i czekając na litanię pytań, której spodziewał się, skoro Genzo podjął w końcu tę kwestię; ta jednak nie nastąpiła. Bramkarz milczał, a gdy Ken odważył się unieść wzrok, nie zobaczył w jego spojrzeniu złości czy zniecierpliwienia, ale pewnego rodzaju troskę. Miał wówczas ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno, bo widział doskonale, że Genzo się martwi i wcale nie zamierza cisnąć go, jak robił to Kojiro, a mimo to nie potrafił zwalczyć swojego tchórzostwa i po prostu powiedzieć mu, że ich tajemnica, z powodu jego głupoty i nieostrożności, _przestała_ być tajemnicą. No i, oczywiście, że wpłynęło to na jego kondycję tak fatalnie, że szczerze wątpił, iż Kira wystawi go na boisko w zbliżającym się meczu, chociaż oficjalne decyzje jeszcze nie zapadły. I w końcu, że powiedział o nich Kazukiemu, czego z każdą chwilą żałował bardziej.

– Jestem beznadziejny w pocieszaniu, gdy nie wiem o co chodzi, ale mogę spróbować – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Genzo, po czym przysunął się do siedzącego na łóżku Kena i chociaż wypadło to dość sztywno, objął go ramieniem i niepewnie do siebie przyciągnął. Chłopak na moment zamarł, mając pełną świadomość, że to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce ani czas na podobne _czułości_ , lecz jakoś nie potrafił wypowiedzieć swoich wątpliwości na głos.

Oparł brodę o ramię Genzo i przymknął oczy, a gdy poczuł na szyi jego gorący oddech, wszelkie racjonalne myśli natychmiast odeszły w niepamięć. Odchylił głowę nieco do tyłu i położył lewą dłoń na karku bramkarza; kiedy jego palce musnęły brzeg bandaża, z jakiś przyczyn zadrżał i chociaż wiedział, że jego odczucia w tym momencie są przynajmniej dziwne, nagle zaczęła go kręcić cała sytuacja – fakt, że są w szpitalu, naszpikowany lekami Genzo, opatrunek i obecny w całym budynku zapach środka odkażającego. Świadomość, że w każdej chwili mogą być nakryci jednocześnie go przerażała i podniecała, a gdy to drugie zaczęło przeważać, wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie i lekkim naciskiem na szyję zachęcił bramkarza do posunięcia się dalej. Kiedy Genzo zaczął powoli całować jego krtań i szczękę, Ken wolną ręką, którą wcześniej opierał się o łóżko, uchylił brzeg kołdry, a następnie wsunął pod nią dłoń. Przejechał palcami po udzie Wakabayashiego, a gdy ten nieco mocniej przyssał się do fragmentu jego skóry, pozbył się wcześniejszych oporów i zaczął dotykać go pewniej, kierując dłoń coraz głębiej.

– Ktoś może wejść – szepnął Genzo, a fakt, iż Ken się zawahał, co im obu przywróciło nieco trzeźwości, uratował ich przed katastrofą; zaledwie moment później usłyszeli od strony korytarza kroki i odgłos rozmowy, a po intonacji bez problemu dało się stwierdzić, iż była prowadzona po japońsku. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni dokładnie w momencie, gdy drzwi do sali się otworzyły, a w progu stanęli Kisugi, Taki i Izawa, którzy w jednej chwili zamilkli na widok Kena. Nawet jeśli on i Genzo nie robili w tym momencie niczego zdrożnego, to sam fakt, iż bramkarz siedział na szpitalnym łóżku obok ich dawnego kapitana, a obaj oddychają ciężko i wyglądają na dziwnie rozbudzonych, mógł wydać się im podejrzany.

– Wpadnę później – wydukał Ken i zerwał się z pościeli tak szybko, że zahaczył sprzączką paska o poszewkę i po chwili rozległ się odgłos dartego materiału. Skrzywił się na ten dźwięk i, myśląc tylko o tym, by z nikim się nie zderzyć, ruszył w stronę drzwi, nieporadnie omijając trójkę kolegów Genzo, którzy wlepiali w niego wzrok.

– Co z nim? – usłyszał bramkarz, gdy znalazł się już na korytarzu, ale dopiero druga część wypowiedzi Izawy kompletnie go załamała. – Wyglądał nawet gorzej, niż na treningu, a to spory wyczyn.

 

 

 

Mimo obaw, natłoku myśli i chęci, by uciec ze szpitala i zaszyć się w pokoju hotelowym z telefonem komórkowym, przez który wyżalałby się Hoshi, Ken postanowił wrócić do sali, gdzie leżał Wakabayashi. Przez blisko półtorej godziny krążył bezcelowo po korytarzu, opijając się niezdrowymi ilościami gorącej czekolady z automatu, a kiedy dostrzegł, że koledzy bramkarza z Shutetsu wychodzą z jego pokoju, walcząc z wątpliwościami, ruszył tam, modląc się w duchu, by nie wydarzyło się nic… nieprzewidzianego i kłopotliwego.

– Po tym, co usłyszałem, jestem w szoku, że przyszedłeś – stwierdził spokojnie Wakabayashi, gdy tylko Ken zamknął za sobą drzwi. – Coś ty nawywijał? – spytał i przesunął się odrobinę, by zrobić mu miejsce na łóżku, a chłopak nieco niepewnie przysiadł na jego brzegu.

– Co masz na myśli…? – odparł, bezskutecznie próbując udać zaskoczenie.

– Ken, proszę cię, nie rób ze mnie idioty – westchnął Genzo. – Na spotkaniu z Kirą była wojenka z Igawą, o czym nie powiedziałeś mi słowa, a potem, z tego co usłyszałem, dawałeś na treningu dupy, tak bardzo, że Matsuyama interweniował, żeby przywrócić cię do rzeczywistości. Cokolwiek cię gnębi, skoro ma wpływ na twoją grę, chciałbym jednak o tym wiedzieć… – zawiesił głos, ale Ken milczał jak zaklęty, nie mając pojęcia, co miałby odpowiedzieć na te zarzuty. Mgliście kojarzył, że paru zawodników kłóciło się z Igawą na początku spotkania, ale był wówczas tak rozkojarzony, że nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi i tylko podejrzewał, że musiało mieć to związek z otrzymaną przez niego czerwoną kartką w trakcie poprzedniego meczu. – Ken, do jasnej cholery, co z tobą?

– Faktycznie, Igawa coś odstawił… ale już ci wszystko powiedzieli, prawda? – wydukał, gdyż nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Genzo spojrzał na niego, jakby uznał, że Ken jest niespełna rozumu i wówczas… coś w nim pękło i postanowił przyznać się przynajmniej do części spraw, które doprowadziły do stanu, w jakim się znajdował. Nie miał siły na wymyślanie półprawd, a Genzo nie krył już poirytowania i chociaż nie wydawał się mieć ochoty na wszczynanie kłótni, Ken nie chciał ryzykować, że jednak do niej dojdzie, gdy zacznie gubić się w zeznaniach. A ponad wszystko inne, nie chciał go okłamywać, chociaż coś podobnego czuł chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, bo zazwyczaj nie miał większych problemów z opowiadaniem ludziom bajek. – Matsuyama dowiedział się, że jestem gejem – powiedział więc i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, gdy Genzo wbił w niego pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.

– Jak…?

– Słyszał moją rozmowę z Hoshi – odparł cicho, nerwowo wyginając przy tym palce. – Musiał się domyślić, bo gapił się na mnie bez przerwy i… nic niby nie powiedział, ale gdy opieprzył mnie na treningu dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że wie, dlaczego w ogóle nie myślę o tym, co robię.

– Skoro się nie czepiał ani nic nie robił, to dlaczego na treningu…

– Genzo, mówiłem ci przecież, co działo się w ogólniaku! – jęknął Ken. – Każda kolejna osoba, która o tym słyszy, to kolejne zagrożenie, że wszystko pójdzie w świat i na samą myśl robi mi się słabo!

– I to wszystko? – spytał chłopak, lekko zaniepokojonym, ale jednak chłodnym tonem, a Ken uparcie zacisnął wówczas usta. – Co _konkretnie_ usłyszał Matsuyama?

– Usłyszał wystarczająco dużo, żeby…

– Mam rozumieć, że opowiadałeś Hoshi o swoich łóżkowych doświadczeniach, że nazywasz to „wystarczająco dużo”?

– Nie! – zaprzeczył natychmiast Ken. – Nie jestem aż tak głupi.

– Więc?

– Nie wystarczy ci wiedzieć… – zaczął chłopak i urwał, znów czując wyrzuty sumienia, że zamierza ukryć część prawdy przed kimś, na kim mu zależało. – Chyba… – zamilkł na parę chwil, krzywiąc się na samo wspomnienie. – Chyba był w stanie stwierdzić, że byłem z Hyugą i że… że teraz chodzi o ciebie – wydukał wreszcie, a Genzo, usłyszawszy jego słowa, opadł ciężko na poduszki, zupełnie porażony tym wyznaniem.

– Ja pierdolę, coś ty jej opowiadał…? – wymamrotał, na co Ken chwycił się za głowę, gorączkowo próbując wymyślić jakąś składną odpowiedź, która byłaby prawdziwa, ale nie sugerowałaby w żaden sposób, że rozmawiając z Hoshi, zastanawiał się, czy nie czuje do Genzo więcej, niż sądził.

– Mówiłem jej o twoim wypadku, bo się martwiła, czego akurat chyba nie słyszał, ale… nie wiem, jak to ująłem, ale potem wspomniałem coś o tym, że mieszkasz daleko, a potem… – zmarszczył brwi i zwyczajnie się poddał, nie mając żadnego pomysłu, jak sparafrazować stwierdzenie „nie zakochałem się w nim” czy „boję się zaangażować”. – Nie wiem, co jej dokładnie powiedziałem, ale w najlepszym wypadku można było uznać, że po prostu mnie kręcisz, ale nie jesteś zainteresowany, a w najgorszym, że mamy dziki romans i stukamy się przy każdej okazji.

– Bogowie, i jeszcze udało ci się w to wkręcić Hyugę? – jęknął Genzo, ale teraz w jego głosie nie było już złości, a raczej rezygnacja i zmęczenie. – Może jeszcze mi powiesz, że mógł uznać, że jesteśmy w trójkącie, co?

– Nie! – wykrzyknął Ken, czerwieniąc się na samo wspomnienie czegoś tak niedorzecznego. – Powiedziałem, że nie chcę, żeby było jak z Hyugą w ogólniaku, a to chyba wystarczające…

– Akurat to mogło znaczyć cokolwiek, bo ja, słysząc takie stwierdzenie, pomyślałbym, że Hyuga dręczył cię w szkole z powodu orientacji – przerwał mu Genzo, a Ken uniósł brwi i niepewnie zerknął na bramkarza. – Zdziwiony? To akurat wyglądałoby całkiem prawdopodobnie, bo raczej nie podejrzewam, że ktokolwiek z drużyny uznałby go za… – urwał, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednim określeniem.

– Fontannę tolerancji – wydukał Ken i z trudem powstrzymał się od histerycznego śmiechu, gdy przypomniał sobie określenie, jakiego Ichiro użył kiedyś w odniesieniu do Kojiro.

– Coś w ten deseń – odparł Genzo. – Tak czy inaczej… rozumiem, że jesteś na siebie wściekły i przyznaję, że takie gadki w momencie, gdy ktoś może cię usłyszeć, to skrajny idiotyzm, ale stało się. Jak Matsuyama zacznie się ciebie… lub nas obu, czepiać, mogę ci zaręczyć, że się nim zajmę – chłopak spróbował nadać swojemu tonowi pewność, ale łatwo dało się wyczuć, że poruszyła go informacja o tym, że ktokolwiek z drużyny się o nich dowiedział i że może to rodzić nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. – Dlatego ogarnij się i zachowuj, jakby nic się nie stało. Może uzna, że się przesłyszał, ale jeśli zaczniesz odstawiać szopki i odpływać na treningach, to zaczną się tym interesować wszyscy, a sam wiesz, że JUŻ niektórzy są zbyt zdziwieni naszą _przyjaźnią_ i jak dodatkowo zaczną kojarzyć twoją niedyspozycję z moim wypadkiem… – urwał i przyjrzał się badawczo Kenowi. – Mam nadzieję, że twoja nagła potrzeba zwierzania się Hoshi w publicznym miejscu nie była z tym związana – powiedział nieco ostrzej, a wówczas bramkarz skulił się w sobie, co starczyło Genzo za całą odpowiedź. – Cholera, tak właśnie było…?

– Przepraszam – powiedział cicho Ken.

– Nie możesz… cokolwiek się między nami dzieje, to nie może wpływać na twoje zachowanie i grę, rozumiesz? – uniósł nieco głos, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie zdawał sobie nawet z tego sprawy. – Nie umieram, tylko leczę kontuzję i nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był powód, by się komukolwiek...

– Ok., przyjąłem do wiadomości – przerwał mu Ken nerwowo, chcąc jak najszybciej załagodzić rodzącą się kłótnię. – Narobiłem nam obu kłopotów i spieprzyłem dzisiejszy trening. Mam ignorować Matsuyamę i jutro dać z siebie wszystko. Rozumiem i tak właśnie…

– Ken, posłuchaj mnie. – Genzo chwycił go za ramiona i lekko nim potrząsnął. – Jesteśmy w trakcie rozgrywek i po prostu musisz się ogarnąć, bo sytuacja w grupie jest nieciekawa i twoje… nasze prywatne sprawy nie mogą jeszcze tego pogarszać! To jeszcze tylko trzy mecze i masz dać z siebie wszystko, wyłączyć się i nie myśleć o Matsuyamie, moich kontuzjach, Hyudze, Hoshi ani niczym, co cię stresuje, bo rozkojarzenie to najbardziej żenujący powód, by rozpieprzyć sobie karierę! – puścił oniemiałego Kena i ponownie oparł się o poduszki, jakby zmęczony swoim wybuchem. – Jutro rano wychodzę ze szpitala, przyjdę na trening i obiecuję ci z całego serca, że jeśli będziesz w choćby odrobinę gorszej kondycji niż zazwyczaj, powyrywam ci nogi z dupy i zrobię to przy całej drużynie. Zrozumiałeś?

– Jesteś… – zaczął Ken i zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości, a następnie poderwał się z miejsca i spojrzał na Genzo z góry. – Jesteś jakieś milion razy gorszy od Hyugi – syknął, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie. Warknął nieprzyjemnie na Matsuyamę, z którym dosłownie zderzył się w drzwiach i jeszcze przyspieszył, przetrząsając kieszenie w poszukiwaniu komórki.

Desperacko potrzebował porozmawiać z Hoshi. Albo, jeszcze lepiej – z Hidekim. I któremuś z nich powiedzieć wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu i nie zataić nawet najdrobniejszej rzeczy, jaka wiązała się z nim i Genzo; wiedział, że jest nieracjonalny i że to z bramkarzem powinien załatwić tę sprawę, zamiast uciekać, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić – w tym momencie chciał po prostu się komuś wyżalić. Powiedzieć o swojej nieostrożności, nieszczerości, starciu sprzed paru chwil i uczuciach do Genzo, które teraz, gdy się ewidentnie pożarli, po raz pierwszy od przeszło roku – zaczęły go doprowadzać do rozpaczy.

Wiedział doskonale, że gdyby w tym momencie Hoshi zasugerowała, że się zakochał, nawet nie próbowałby zaprzeczać, co tym bardziej go dobijało. Wystarczającym problemem była jego psychofizyczna niedyspozycja, skutkująca rozkojarzeniem na treningu, a dodanie do tego jakiejś pozbawionej sensu kłótni z kochankiem, na którym coraz bardziej mu zależało, było ostatnim, czego potrzebował.

– Hideki…? – zaczął, nawet nie zauważając, kiedy wyciągnął telefon i wybrał znajomy numer. Natychmiast włączyła się automatyczna sekretarka, co z jakiś przyczyn dodało mu odwagi. – Czy jest jakakolwiek szansa, żebyś przyjechał do Australii? Chcę się z tobą zobaczyć. Odezwij się, bo muszę pogadać. – Wziął głęboki oddech i rozłączył się, a następnie schował komórkę i przyspieszył jeszcze kroku, kierując się w stronę oddalonego o parę przecznic hotelu.

 

 

 

Ken nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Wakabayashi wychodził ze szpitala, dlatego profilaktycznie zniknął z ich wspólnego pokoju, gdy tylko zwlekł się z łóżka. Zjadł śniadanie na mieście, omijając z daleka restaurację _japońską_ , gdzie stołował się poprzedniego dnia i jakiś czas kręcił się po okolicy. Miał ze sobą torbę z rzeczami na trening i dlatego też, gdy zbliżyła się odpowiednia godzina, bez wstępowania do hotelu ruszył prosto na boisko.

Nie zamierzał oszukiwać samego siebie, że pogróżki Genzo poprawiły jego stan. Czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż poprzedniego dnia i po prostu wiedział, że najbliższe godziny będą katastrofą – o ile potrafił bez względu na okoliczności wziąć się w garść, gdy w najgorszym momencie życia musiał stanąć na bramce, to nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie podobnej siły na zwykły trening. Nawet jeśli ten miałby decydować o tym, czy w ogóle zostanie wpuszczony na boisko przy najbliższej okazji… inna sprawa, że do tej pory prawie zawsze grał w drużynach, gdzie jego obecność w pierwszym składzie nie podlegała dyskusji.

Teraz było inaczej. Morisaki radził sobie na bramce, a drużyna Japonii miała wystarczająco dobrych napastników, by nie musiał grać w ataku. Zresztą, mimo kilku pomyślnych występów na nowej pozycji, którą dał mu szansę przetestować Kira, wcale nie czuł się aż tak pewnie w roli innej niż bramkarz i nie spodziewał się, że w przyszłości jakikolwiek inny trener odważy się, by postawić go poza bramką.

Po pospiesznym przebraniu się w szatni, gdzie udawał, że nie widzi spojrzeń przyjaciół i Matsuyamy, ruszył z resztą zawodników na murawę i zaczął rozgrzewkę. Bezsensowne bieganie po boisku pomogło mu na jakiś czas oczyścić umysł, ale kiedy tylko pojawił się Kira i zaczął dawać im konkretne dyspozycje, jego stan pogarszał się z minuty na minutę. Mylił kierunki, potykał się o własne nogi i pragnął umrzeć. Podejrzliwe spojrzenia kolegów z drużyny stawały się coraz bardziej nieznośne, wspomnienia kłótni z Genzo, przeplatane urywkami wydarzeń z czasów szkolnych wypełniły jego myśli i miał wrażenie, że jego głowa zaraz eksploduje; jakimś cudem dotrwał do końca rozgrzewki, lecz kiedy podzielono zawodników na dwie grupy, założył rękawice i stanął na bramce – drugą zajął Morisaki – a poszczególne osoby miały trenować strzały, rozpoczęła się istna masakra. Tak, wybijał lub chwytał wszystkie piłki, gdyż jego ciało wciąż pamiętało lata ćwiczeń i odzywał się w nim automat, lecz robił to tak bezmyślnie, że raz za razem lądował na murawie lub słupku i ryzyko, że w tak idiotyczny sposób nabawi się kontuzji, stawało się coraz poważniejsze.

W pewnym momencie do strzału wymierzył się Matsuyama, a gdy spojrzenia jego i Kena się spotkały, bramkarz stracił całą pozorną koncentrację i nawet nie drgnął, kiedy chłopak uderzył w piłkę, a ta moment później znalazła się w siatce. Była to banalna sytuacja, strzał był słaby i pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek specjalnej techniki, a gdyby Wakashimazu był w zwyczajnym stanie, nie miałby żadnych problemów z obroną. Przymknął na moment oczy i chwycił turlającą się w stronę jego nóg piłkę, by odrzucić ją na boisko.

– Powtórka! – krzyknął Matsuyama i bez ostrzeżenia wykonał strzał; Ken ponownie przepuścił piłkę praktycznie się nie ruszając, a wówczas kapitan wziął parę głębokich oddechów, jakby czekał na… usprawiedliwienie, prośbę o kolejny strzał lub jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony bramkarza. Ta jednak nie nastąpiła i dlatego gestem kazał wszystkim zawodnikom kręcącym się w pobliżu się oddalić, a następnie ruszył w stronę Kena, który natychmiast cofnął się o krok. Zerknął na Kirę, jakby szukając w nim oparcia, lecz trener, nie patrząc na niego, chwycił gwizdek i przywołał do siebie resztę drużyny, jakby chciał dać im dwojgu chwilę prywatności.

Kiedy Matsuyama znalazł się przy Kenie, nie zważając na obecność kolegów, chwycił go za koszulkę i szarpnął nim, wpychając go głębiej w bramkę. Chłopak nie drgnął i chociaż z boku mógł wydawać się w tym momencie oazą spokoju, w środku się gotował – ze złości, strachu i wstydu, które to emocje były tak silne, że nie potrafiłby określić, która z nich wybija się ponad inne.

– Wakashimazu, nie poznaję cię – syknął Matsuyama. – Byłeś świetny. Byłeś najlepszy na świecie, nic cię nie ruszało i zawsze dawałeś z siebie wszystko, a od wczoraj to, co sobą prezentujesz, to po prostu dno dna! Co ci odbiło, do jasnej cholery?! – podniósł głos, a Ken znów spróbował się cofnąć, lecz natknął się na siatkę bramki i siłą rzeczy nie miał gdzie uciekać. – Mów, o co chodzi, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

– To moje prywatne…

– Nie ma prywatnych spraw, gdy jesteśmy w trakcie rozgrywek, gdzie każdy mecz jest decydujący! – przerwał mu Matsuyama i chociaż Ken przewyższał go wzrostem, a chłopak nie stanowił dla niego żadnego fizycznego zagrożenia, bramkarz poczuł się tak osaczony, jakby naskoczył na niego Kojiro, Genzo, Ichiro albo… wszyscy trzej jednocześnie. – Wiesz co jest najgorsze? Po wypadku Wakabayashiego, gdzie powinieneś zmobilizować się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, okazuje się, że kompletnie nie radzisz sobie z presją i całą resztą, o której, zaręczam ci, nie chcę NIC więcej wiedzieć i w efekcie tracimy naraz nie jednego, a DWÓCH bramkarzy!

Przez całą tyradę Matsuyamy, Ken nawet nie próbował się odezwać. Wiedział, że chłopak ma rację, a chociaż tekst o utracie dwóch zawodników był dość dobitny, w jego słowach nie było żadnej przesady. Dokładnie taka była prawda i nie miał żadnych kontrargumentów, lecz nie miał też wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by to przyznać, a tym bardziej – siły, aby coś ze sobą zrobić i szczerze obiecać poprawę.

– Czy jest cokolwiek, co masz mi do powiedzenia? – odezwał się ponownie Matsuyama, a ponieważ Ken wciąż milczał, powoli wciągnął powietrze i przymknął oczy. – Jeśli chodzi o to, że słyszałem twoją rozmowę przez telefon… przepraszam. Powinienem był odejść, gdy tylko zacząłeś się komuś zwierzać, ale… słuchaj – uniósł wzrok i pewnie spojrzał na Kena – nie obchodzą mnie twoje relacje z kimkolwiek z drużyny, dopóki to nie wpływa na twoją grę, lecz teraz _wpływa_ , więc cokolwiek nie działoby się z Hyugą i Wakabayashim, trzymaj swoje emocje na wodzy i wyjaśnij to sobie z nimi raz na zawsze. Uwierz mi na słowo, nie chcę się wtrącać, ale jak nie palniesz się w ten durny łeb, zaręczam ci, że porozmawiam poważnie z nimi _obydwoma_ , bo najwyraźniej tylko oni mają na ciebie na tyle duży wpływ, by doprowadzić cię do stanu używalności.

– Zadzwoń do Hyugi, a jeszcze dziś odejdę z drużyny – odparł Ken, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać, a wówczas Matsuyama spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Na chwilę obecną nie byłaby to wielka strata – powiedział krótko, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i truchtem podbiegł do Kiry, wokół którego zgromadziła się cała drużyna.

Porażony słowami kapitana bramkarz dopiero po paru chwilach ociężale ruszył w tamtym kierunku, lecz zamarł wpół kroku, gdy pomiędzy zawodnikami dostrzegł Genzo. Chłopak patrzył wprost na niego, a coś w jego spojrzeniu sprawiło, że Ken nabrał przekonania graniczącego z pewnością, że widział on przynajmniej część treningu i był świadkiem żenującej formy, jaką sobą prezentował stojąc na bramce.

– Wakashimazu – usłyszał nieco natarczywy głos trenera, więc zwalczył chęć ucieczki i na sztywnych nogach ruszył w stronę Kiry, którego następne słowa sprawiły, że pożałował, iż jednak nie opuścił boiska. – Idź do hotelu, bo w takim stanie do niczego mi się nie przydasz. Jutro na bramce staje Morisaki – odwrócił się od niego i jakby nigdy nic, kontynuował wykładać reszcie zawodników plany na mający się odbyć następnego dnia mecz.

Ken bez słowa wycofał się w stronę szatni, lecz jego ruchy były tak powolne, a zmysły przytępione, że nie zarejestrował faktu, iż ktoś go woła. Gdy był już przy samym wejściu do budynku, ktoś ostro chwycił go za ramiona i przekręcił w swoją stronę. Wakabayashi, który go dopadł, był ewidentnie wściekły i nawet nie próbował tego kryć; pomimo faktu, iż na twarzy wciąż miał opatrunek, przytrzymywany dziwaczną opaską założoną na oczach, wcale nie wyglądał na osłabionego z powodu kontuzji. Jego nerwy natychmiast udzieliły się Kenowi, który do tej pory wydawał się obojętny na wszelkie bodźce i dlatego to on odezwał się pierwszy.

– Też masz zamiar powiedzieć, że jestem do niczego? Daruj sobie, już to usłyszałem od Matsuyamy – syknął cicho, orientując się, że stoją na tyle blisko reszty zawodników, że ci usłyszą każde słowo, wypowiedziane choćby odrobinę podniesionym głosem.

– Widziałem, co wyczyniałeś na bramce – odparł Wakabayashi ostrym tonem, ale również starał się nie mówić głośno. – Jakbyś zobaczył siebie samego z boku, umarłbyś ze wstydu, że prezentujesz sobą coś podobnego!

– Nie chcę tego słuchać – warknął i spróbował go od siebie odepchnąć, lecz chłopak trzymał go na tyle mocno, że musiałby uciec się do jakiegoś bardziej agresywnego chwytu karate, a nie był jeszcze w takim stanie, by pobić kogoś, kto właśnie leczył kontuzję.

– Czy ty słyszysz sam siebie?! – krzyknął, a kilka osób spojrzało w ich stronę. – Nie wiem, co powiedział ci Matsuyama, ale warto, żebyś usłyszał też parę słów ode mnie! Jesteś emocjonalną pizdą i nie nadajesz się na zawodowego piłkarza, skoro wytrącają cię z równowagi takie pierdoły, jak…

– Nie masz pojęcia, co się…

– Mam, ty pieprzony debilu, bo wczoraj, gdy wpadł do mnie Matsuyama, kazałem mu wszystko powiedzieć i _pamiętał_ z tej rozmowy z Hoshi zdecydowanie więcej od ciebie! – zacisnął palce na nadgarstkach Kena, ale nagle go puścił i cofnął się o krok, a następnie ściszył głos do półszeptu – Nie mam pojęcia, po jaką cholerę to ukrywałeś ani czy wszystko, co mówiłeś tej dziewczynie, ma jakikolwiek związek z prawdą i wiesz? Cokolwiek byś teraz nie powiedział i tak ci nie uwierzę, bo z tobą nie da się porozumieć, bez przerwy ściemniasz i nie umiesz się zdobyć nawet na to, by rzucić coś w rodzaju „porozmawiamy później, bo muszę sobie pewne rzeczy poukładać w głowie”, tylko na poczekaniu wymyślasz półprawdy i jeszcze naiwnie sądzisz, że ktokolwiek to kupi!

– Powiedz jeszcze, że nie wiesz, jak Hyuga wytrzymał ze mną kilka miesięcy, a potem, że nie chcesz mnie oglądać na oczy i, oczywiście, że jak odejdę z drużyny, to nie będzie żadna strata – syknął Ken i, korzystając z faktu, iż Genzo zamarł po jego słowach, wparował do szatni, gdzie zgarnął tylko torbę ze swoimi rzeczami i ruszył w stronę tylnego wyjścia; nie był nawet na tyle zgrzany, by musieć już teraz brać prysznic i się przebierać, dlatego też ruszył piechotą wprost do hotelu, niemal trzęsąc się ze złości.  

Gdy tylko znalazł się w pokoju, cisnął torbę na łóżko i zaczął rozglądać się za ręcznikiem, a wówczas jego uwagę przykuł telefon komórkowy, który wypadł na pościel i migał z powodu nieodebranego połączenia. Zmarszczył brwi i wziął do ręki urządzenie, a kiedy zobaczył, że zaledwie parę minut wcześniej próbował połączyć się z nim Hideki, natychmiast uruchomił pocztę głosową.

 _Cześć, Ken!_ – usłyszał znajomy głos, z trudem przedzierający się przez jednostajny szum _– Dla ciebie zawsze mam czas, a od poprzednich wakacji stęskniłem się za kangurami więc oto jestem! Hoshi powiedziała, gdzie stacjonujesz, ale na razie jestem na lotnisku… czy ty wiesz jakie dupy pracują tu w ochronie?! Daj znać, czy mam do ciebie… sorki, muszę kończyć, zadzwoń po prostu, jak będziesz wo… –_ nagranie urwało się wpół słowa, a Ken parę chwil gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co ma robić. Wiedział, że niebawem do pokoju może wrócić Genzo, a nie miał zamiaru z czegokolwiek mu się tłumaczyć, nie chciał też jechać po Hidekiego bez choćby krótkiego prysznica i… przeklął w myślach, po czym dopadł telefonu hotelowego i niezbyt płynną z powodu nerwów angielszczyzną poprosił o zamówienie taksówki za piętnaście minut. Następnie wystartował do łazienki, pospiesznie się wykąpał i z wciąż mokrymi włosami ruszył na dół. Kiedy dotarł schodami do holu, dostrzegł czekającego na windę Genzo, więc wycofał się i dopiero kiedy bramkarz zniknął z jego pola widzenia, uderzył do recepcji, by zapytać o zamówioną taksówkę.

Kilka minut później siedział już w samochodzie i ustalał z Hidekim miejsce, gdzie mają się spotkać, a w momencie, gdy zakończył rozmowę, po raz pierwszy docenił fakt, że Hoshi wymusiła na nim kupno telefonu komórkowego.

 

 

 

Wygląd Hidekiego sprawił, że Ken miał ochotę uciec i nie przyznawać się, że ma cokolwiek wspólnego z tym człowiekiem. Nie widzieli się kilka miesięcy, a chłopak… właściwie mężczyzna, biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek, najwyraźniej postanowił znów zaszaleć ze swoim stylem; miał dłuższe włosy – prawdopodobnie przedłużone – rozjaśnił je jeszcze bardziej i lekko zakręcił, co przy jego azjatyckich rysach sprawiało, że wyglądał, jakby miał na głowie perukę. Ken nie był pewny, czy potrafi prawidłowo nazwać poszczególne elementy jego pstrokatej garderoby; gdyby jednak miał go opisać, stwierdziłby, że Hikki ma na sobie coś w rodzaju krótkiej sukienki, do której założył spodnie w poziome paski i znoszoną, skórzaną kurtkę – ta ostatnia nadawała mu nieco męskiego wyglądu i normalności.

– Ken! – wykrzyknął chłopak, gdy dostrzegł go przez czarne okulary, które miał wciśnięte na nos i podbiegł do bramkarza, natychmiast rzucając mu się na szyję. – Jesteś jeszcze przystojniejszy niż ostatnim razem – stwierdził, kiedy tylko się od niego oderwał. – Idziemy od razu do hotelu, czy…

– Ciszej – syknął Ken. – Ktoś może…

– Jesteśmy w Australii, przecież tu nikt nie może znać japońskiego! – odparł stanowczo za głośno, a wówczas, jak na zawołanie, w ich stronę odwróciła się para emerytowanych Azjatów i spojrzała na niego z potępieniem.

– W hotelu nie mam pojedynczego pokoju, a poza tym nie zadzwoniłem po ciebie, żeby…

– Oj Ken, przecież ja też zamówiłem sobie pokój, masz mnie za idiotę? – przerwał mu Hideki, wzruszając ramionami. – Hoshi powiedziała mi, gdzie stacjonujecie i zgadnij? Mieli wolne miejsca! – klasnął radośnie w dłonie, a Ken nabrał podejrzeń, że jego przyjaciel znieczulił się w samolocie drinkami.

– Ok… – odparł w odpowiedzi, wiedząc, że fakt, iż Hikki będzie stacjonował w tym samym miejscu, co jego drużyna, nie jest dobrą wiadomością. Niby hotel był gigantyczny, ale… z jego szczęściem mógł natknąć się na kolegów z drużyny gdy tylko przekroczy z Hidekim próg, a ostatnim, czego potrzebował, to aby ujrzeli go w towarzystwie kogoś wyglądającego jakby wybierał się na bal przebierańców. – Może jednak najpierw przejdziemy się coś zjeść i pogadać, dobrze?

Jednym uchem słuchając wesołego trajkotania ze strony blondyna, chwycił jego sporą walizkę i ruszył za nim, podczas gdy tamten mijał kolejne restauracje mieszczące się na lotnisku, by znaleźć coś, co mu odpowiadało. W końcu wszedł do średniej wielkości lokalu, gdzie stoliki były tak rozmieszczone, by zapewnić gościom nieco prywatności i natychmiast skierował się w najbardziej odległy, ciemnawy koniec sali.

– Zdejmij okulary – polecił mu Ken, gdyż o ile w mocno oświetlonej hali lotniska były one akceptowalne, to tutaj Hideki wyglądał naprawdę dziwnie. Blondyn skrzywił się, lecz jeszcze zanim podeszła do nich kelnerka, faktycznie zdjął ciemne okulary i odłożył je na stoliku, a bramkarz zamarł, dostrzegając przyczynę ich noszenia. – Bogowie, co to jest…? – wymamrotał, dostrzegając lekką opuchliznę i pokryte brzydkimi strupami, dość świeże blizny nad oczami Hidekiego.

– Dwa tygodnie temu podciągałem sobie górne powieki i jeszcze się nie zagoiły. Jakbym wiedział, że mój uroczy kochanek ściągnie mnie na numerek do Australii, nieco bym się z tym wstrzymał – westchnął ostentacyjnie i pobieżnie przejrzał kartę dań, a następnie, używając najdziwniejszej angielszczyzny, jaką Ken słyszał w życiu, wydukał w stronę kelnerki, która właśnie się zjawiła, nazwę jakiegoś dania.

– Dla mnie to samo – powiedział bramkarz i gdy tylko kobieta się oddaliła, ponownie skupił wzrok na Hidekim, który, zerkając w lusterko, zaczął nakładać jakiś preparat na blizny.

– Znów opalona dupa? – odezwał się ten po paru chwilach, a Ken pokręcił głową i wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie. – O, to nowość. Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Ten gość… z którym przespałem się na weselu kumpla rok temu.

– Coś wspominałeś… ale żeby teraz, gdy masz te swoje rozgrywki? – spytał Hideki, ponownie wyciągając lusterko; Ken oniemiał na parę chwil, nie wiedząc, czy jego przyjaciel sobie żartuje, czy naprawdę nie pamięta o istnieniu Genzo.

– Hikki, on gra ze mną w drużynie i jest tutaj – powiedział powoli, by upewnić się, że chłopak wreszcie przyswoi tę informację. – Przez ostatni rok utrzymywałem z nim kontakt. Mówiłem ci przecież… jakieś sto razy – dodał, bo przecież wielokrotnie podejmował z Hidekim ten temat, ale jego były chłopak sprawiał wówczas wrażenie, jakby nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości i, co gorsza, notorycznie mylił Genzo i Kojiro.

– A! Ten drugi bramkarz, co miałeś mi pokazać jego zdjęcie, żebym mógł…

– Tak, właśnie ten – westchnął Ken, a wówczas Hideki wybuchnął idiotycznym śmiechem.

– No co ja poradzę, jestem wzrokowcem, jak nie wiem, jak ktoś wygląda, to dla mnie nie istnieje. Dobra, dawaj, co z nim, ale proszę, oszczędź mi rzewnych tekstów o wielkiej, dozgonnej miłości; to po tobie widzę i nie chcę o tym słuchać, bo się zrzygam – skinął głową w podziękowaniu, gdy kelnerka podała im dwie kawy mrożone. – Więc?

– Jesteś nieczułym, skretyniałym pustakiem – stwierdził Ken i chociaż poczuł się lekko urażony takim przedstawieniem sprawy przez Hidekiego, jego stwierdzenie o miłości i wymiotach nieco go rozbawiło. – Tak w skrócie, to… Genzo na poprzednim meczu zderzył się ze słupkiem, pękła mu jakaś kość pod okiem i do końca rozgrywek jest wyłączony.

– To chyba dobrze, nie masz rywala na bramce – wyszczerzył zęby, a Ken westchnął ciężko.

– Nie dobrze! Przegraliśmy tamten mecz, nasze szanse na wyjście z grupy są minimalne, cała drużyna jest w nerwach, a ja cholernie się o niego martwię, to głupia kontuzja i na tyle niefortunna, że nie wiadomo, jak się będzie goić… ludzie z powodu drobniejszych rzeczy musieli czasem porzucać karierę i po prostu nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało, rozumiesz…?

– Do rzeczy, bo już mnie zaczyna mdlić – parsknął Hideki i wykonał gest, jakby próbował powstrzymać wymioty, a Ken bez ceregieli trzasnął go za to po głowie.

– Rozmawiałem o tym z Hoshi, bo ona go zna i lubi i jak mnie usłyszała, oznajmiła, że się w nim zakochałem – odparł, bezmyślnie mieszając łyżką kawę – Zacząłem zaprzeczać, odwróciłem się i wtedy zobaczyłem kapitana drużyny, który tak oto dowiedział się, że jestem gejem i kręci mnie Wakabayashi. Dno dna.

– Przecież opalona dupa wie, że…

– Opalona dupa od roku siedzi we Włoszech i nie jest kapitanem, baranie! – prychnął Ken. – W każdym razie… kompletnie zgłupiałem, nic nie powiedziałem Genzo i tak się tym zdenerwowałem, że na treningu byłem do niczego, potem się z nim pożarłem, zadzwoniłem do ciebie, bo miałem doła, a dziś była totalna katastrofa, bo znów na treningu… – urwał i pokręcił głową, wiedząc, że wyjaśnianie tego wszystkiego Hidekiemu nie ma sensu. – Tak, zakochałem się w nim, a tymczasem w momencie, gdy to do mnie dotarło, pokłóciliśmy się jak nigdy i wszystko się popieprzyło tak bardzo, że boję się wracać do hotelu i na samą myśl, że się z nim zobaczę, robi mi się słabo.

– Oj Ken… – westchnął Hideki i zaczął udawać w celowo przesadny sposób przejęcie. – To taka wzruszająca historia, że aż mam łzy w oczach – zaszlochał, a na jego ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. – Naprawdę, urzekł mnie twój problem i… podsumujmy: masz fajnego faceta, na którym ci zależy, masz świetną pannę na chacie, która ci serwuje co dzień desery i jest rewelacyjną przykrywką dla twojej orientacji, masz kasę, robisz karierę piłkarską, mieszkasz tu w super hotelu, za który mi płaci Masato, bo prędzej skończy się świat, niż będzie mnie na niego stać. I co robisz, zamiast ruszyć się na trening i dać z siebie wszystko, gdy twoja drużyna ma kłopoty? – zawiesił głos na chwilę i wrócił do normalnego tonu. – Dzwonisz po dawnego kochanka, który sądził, że tu się jakaś masakra dzieje, a tak naprawdę jedynym twoim problemem jest to, że nie radzisz sobie z głupimi emocjami! – Upił kilka łyków kawy i chwycił widelec, gdyż kelnerka właśnie przyniosła im zamówione dania. – Ja wiem. Zakochanie, koszmarna sprawa. Raz przeżyłem, więc wiem co mówię. Chwilowy szef usłyszał, że jesteś pedałem? No fatalnie, może być z tego lipa, ale wcale nie musi, tylko trzeba wziąć się w garść i z nim pogadać, bo, na litość! Jesteś piłkarzem! Najbardziej męski sport na świecie! Masz być twardzielem! Przeżyłeś jako nastolatek wyrzucenie z domu, szykanowanie w szkole i wojny z opaloną dupą, a teraz łamiesz się kompletnie, chociaż nie masz żadnego powodu! – zamachnął widelcem, potrącając przy tym wazon z kwiatami i w ostatniej chwili go przytrzymał przed upadkiem i stłuczeniem.

– To było okropne, Hideki – mruknął Ken, ale zaczął już analizować jego słowa i uświadamiać sobie, że chłopak ma rację, której po prostu nie dało mu się odmówić. – Więc, skarbnico wszelkiej mądrości, poradź mi, jak mam wszystko naprostować.

– Zrobimy tak – zaczął blondyn i wcisnął do ust kawałek jakiegoś mięsa, który następnie zaczął dokładnie przeżuwać. – Zjesz ładnie to, co zamówił wujek Hikki, bo musisz mieć siłę do działania, wypijesz kawę… w tym samym celu, zapłacisz, bo ja nie mam pieniędzy, niesamowite, prawda? A potem pojedziemy do hotelu, gdzie wstąpimy do mnie, byś mógł w pozycji klęczącej zaczerpnąć ode mnie rozumu i doświadczenia.

– Jesteś obrzydliwy…

– Nie przerywaj! – prychnął Hideki i skinął na talerze, by Ken wziął się wreszcie za jedzenie. – Jak już z tobą skończę, wrócisz grzecznie do swojego pokoju, gdzie przeprosisz tego gościa za to, że jesteś idiotą i już od ciebie zależy, czy przyznasz mu się, że…

– W międzyczasie poznał od kapitana szczegóły tamtej rozmowy, więc wszystko wie – wtrącił Ken, a Hikki spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Świetnie, więc problem wyboru, mówić-czy-nie-mówić rozwiązany, co cholernie mnie cieszy, bo jesteś mniej-więcej tak decyzyjny, jak tygodniowe niemowlę. Powiesz mu, że się zakochałeś i od tego dnia będziesz mu wierny do grobowej deski – zakpił, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem czegoś podobnego. – Rzucicie się sobie w ramiona, a od jutra na boisku będziesz istnym szatanem i na widok twojej gry, trener padnie na trawę i będzie całował ziemię, po której stąpasz. Wygracie cokolwiek tam macie wygrać i będziesz potrząsać nad głową pucharem, czy co tam dostaniecie, trzymając za rękę miłość swojego życia, a potem, już standard – upił znów kawy i uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Ślub, biała sukienka i czwórka dzieci, dom z basenem na przedmieściach i fanki piszczące wam pod płotem.

– Myślę, że stanowczo za dużo pijesz, Hikki – stwierdził Ken, kiedy tylko odzyskał mowę po tej absurdalnej wizji, jaką roztoczył przed nim blondyn.

– A ja myślę, że powinieneś się pospieszyć z jedzeniem, bo naprawdę mam ochotę cię stuknąć – odparł i zabrał się za obiad, pochłaniając jedzenie w takim tempie, jakby głodził się od tygodnia.

 

 

 

Angielszczyzna Hidekiego, gdy ten meldował się w recepcji i flirtował z pracującą tam, młodą kobietą, doprowadzała Kena do szału. Wciąż nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co w niej było nie tak, ale ostatecznie uznał, że chłopak brzmiał, jakby nauczył się angielskiego nie w Japonii czy jakimkolwiek kraju anglosaskim, ale od obcokrajowca, którego pierwszym językiem było coś… całkowicie innego. Kiedy tylko odebrali klucze i znaleźli się w windzie, postawił na ziemi walizkę i wbił wzrok w twarz blondyna, nie będąc w stanie pohamować ciekawości.

– Hikki, gdzie ty się uczyłeś angielskiego? – spytał, na co chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– W Wietnamie, a gdzie indziej miałem się nauczyć? – parsknął, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie; Ken natychmiast porzucił temat, gdyż to przypomniało mu mocno zakrapianą alkoholem rozmowę z bratem, którą odbył pod koniec liceum i której zdecydowanie nie chciał pamiętać. Usłyszał wtedy taką ilość informacji na temat Hidekiego, że do tej pory kręciło mu się w głowie na samo wspomnienie i po prostu wolał nie zagłębiać się w szczegóły, nawet jeśli te w dużej mierze wyjaśniały, dlaczego jego przyjaciel… był, jaki był. – Ken, wychodzimy! – Hideki trącił go łokciem, wyrywając go z rozmyślań i chwycił jego rękaw, po czym ruszył w stronę wynajętego pokoju. – No dalej, młody, jestem wyposzczony i potrzebuję cię przelecieć. Teraz – oznajmił i lekko drżącą, zbyt chudą dłonią, zaczął walczyć z zamkiem w drzwiach.

Pomieszczenie miało podobny standard, co te przeznaczone dla zawodników – pojedyncze łóżko, duża łazienka, kremowe ściany i telewizja z ogromną ilością kanałów. Pokój Hidekiego był jednak wyposażony w niewielki barek, z czego blondyn od razu skorzystał i dosłownie przyssał się do pierwszej butelki, jaką wyciągnął, zanim nawet zdjął kurtkę i buty. Kiedy zaspokoił pierwsze pragnienie, opadł plecami na łóżko i, wciąż się nie rozbierając, skinął na Kena, by go do siebie przywołać.

– Ściągaj to – zażądał, szarpiąc nerwowo za brzeg polarowej bluzy bramkarza, gdy tylko ten przysiadł obok niego na materacu. Chłopak na moment się zawahał, a wówczas blondyn podźwignął się z miejsca i popchnął go na pościel, majstrując już przy jego rozporku, a drugą ręką nieporadnie pozbywając się skórzanej kurtki. Gdy ta znalazła się wreszcie na podłodze i odzyskał nieco swobody ruchów, natychmiast przyssał się do szyi Kena i zaczął ściągać spodnie z jego bioder. Był już wyraźnie pobudzony i nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na to, że bramkarz nie drgnął nawet palcem, by popchnąć całą akcję do przodu; po paru dłuższych chwilach zorientował się jednak, że ktoś, kogo dobrze zna i kto zazwyczaj wykazywał większe zainteresowanie seksem, teraz jest raczej obojętny i otępiale gapi się w sufit.

– Jakbym chciał przelecieć kłodę, poszedłbym do sex-shopu po gumową lalkę – stwierdził i wydął usta, a gdy Ken spojrzał na niego, jakby nie rozumiejąc, o czym mówi, zamachnął się i strzelił go w ramię. – Co z tobą? – spytał i skrzyżował ręce  na piersi, siadając w rozkroku na biodrach bramkarza i patrząc na niego z góry.

– Zapomniałem już, jak z tobą jest – odparł i uniósł się odrobinę, nie odsuwając jednak Hidekiego, który zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwieniem. – Rzucić się na dowolny alkohol, stuknąć i potem pieprzyć głupoty, upijając przy tym do nieprzytomności.

– Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało – stwierdził blondyn i z głupim uśmiechem przesunął dłonią po jego szczęce. – No dobra. Dawaj, o co chodzi?

– Hikki, ja cię lubię, naprawdę – westchnął ciężko. – Ale jak na ciebie patrzę w tym momencie, gdy jesteś ubrany w damskie ciuchy, masz pooraną skalpelem twarz, włosy, które wyglądają jak peruka i wypiłeś właśnie pół butelki wina ot, tak, to po prostu nie mogę powiedzieć, byś mnie pociągał – stwierdził. – Te wulgarne teksty w restauracji i przed chwilą… już nie wspominając o taksówce… jeszcze bardziej mnie zniechęciły, a poza tym… – urwał, dostrzegając, że Hideki wyraźnie się skrzywił na jego słowa. – A poza tym nie chcę iść z tobą do łóżka, gdy myślę o Genzo, bo to po prostu…

– Dobra, zrozumiałem – parsknął blondyn z lekkim rozbawieniem i zszedł z Kena, by usiąść obok niego. – Właśnie dlatego mówiłem, że zakochanie to katastrofa. Mieć opory z chodzeniem do łóżka z kim się chce, te wszystkie wątpliwości, to całe emocjonalne gówno. – Machnął dłonią w powietrzu, jakby odganiał się od jakiegoś natrętnego owada. – Podaj mi wino – polecił mu, a gdy zobaczył, że Ken się ociąga, wydął lekko usta. – To, że przyjąłem do wiadomości, że z gorącej nocy nic nie wyjdzie, nie znaczy, że ci to wybaczyłem, więc porozpieszczaj mnie trochę i daj mi wino – powiedział z lekkim naciskiem, a wówczas bramkarz bez słowa podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę barku; chociaż on sam nie czuł, że jest mu cokolwiek winien, nie chciał się kłócić z kolejną bliską osobą i wolał dla świętego spokoju zrobić, co mu kazano. – Dobry chłopiec – powiedział z uśmiechem Hideki, gdy tylko otrzymał butelkę z alkoholem.

– Dziwnie to brzmi z ust kogoś, kto ledwo sięga mi do ramienia i jest pewnie ze dwadzieścia kilo lżejszy – stwierdził z lekkim przekąsem Ken, lecz blondyn całkowicie go zignorował.

– Opowiedz mi o nim – zażądał, na co bramkarz westchnął ciężko; to, czego się cały czas obawiał, wreszcie nadeszło. – Pamiętaj, że wciąż jestem zraniony i krwawi mi serce z powodu odrzucenia – przycisnął otwartą dłoń do klatki piersiowej i zaczął udawać, że szlocha.

– Co chcesz wiedzieć? – jęknął Ken z rezygnacją. Z jednej strony nie miał ochoty na tę rozmowę, ale z drugiej… jeśli by z niej zrezygnował, musiałby wrócić do pokoju, gdzie miała nadejść konfrontacja z Genzo, a tą wolał opóźnić w czasie tak bardzo, jak było to możliwe.

– Jest przystojny? Przystojniejszy od opalonej dupy?

– Nie szereguję ludzi w ten sposób! – oburzył się Ken, a Hideki spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Gdybym cię nie znał, to może bym uwierzył. Więc… który jest lepszy? – spytał, a Ken dłuższą chwilę milczał i jednak zerknął na drzwi, lecz w ostatniej chwili się opanował.

– Kojiro. Genzo wcześniej w ogóle mi się nie podobał – odparł wreszcie, a Hideki aż opadł na plecy, nie mogąc opanować śmiechu.

– Ok. Rozumiem. Więc odrzuciłeś mnie dla jakiegoś potwora – stwierdził, gdy w końcu udało mu się opanować i ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem na widok rozeźlonej miny Kena. – Domyślam się więc, że na innych płaszczyznach bije opaloną dupę na głowę, co?

– Hikki…

– Ken, mów. Pamiętaj – wskazał na swoje serce, a następnie wykrzywił usta w podkówkę i przesunął po policzkach palcami wskazującymi, imitując łzy. – Jest świetny w łóżku, tak?

– Tak, jest – wydukał Ken, natychmiast się czerwieniąc, a wówczas Hideki uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. – Ale żadnych porównań…! Kojiro przede mną nikogo nie miał, więc to nie podlega klasyfikacji.

– A… więc _ten nowy_ to bóg seksu. Muszę zapamiętać, żeby wiedzieć do kogo uderzać, gdy już się…

– Dotknij go tylko, a urwę ci jaja – warknął Ken, wzbudzając tym kolejny wybuch śmiechu; ponownie spojrzał na drzwi, ponownie rozważył ucieczkę i… ponownie uznał, że jednak nawet najbardziej upokarzająca rozmowa z Hidekim nie będzie gorsza od tego, co czekało go z Genzo.

 

 

 

Jeszcze blisko dwie godziny Hikki wypytywał Kena o różne intymne szczegóły jego relacji z Genzo, a gdy wreszcie uznał, że ma dość, zbliżała się siódma wieczorem i oznajmił, że chce coś zjeść. Nie zgodził się na zamówienie kolacji do pokoju, stwierdzając, że jedzenie sprawia mu radość tylko gdy widzi wokół siebie ludzi, więc Ken, chcąc nie chcąc, zgodził się zejść z nim na dół. Wcześniej zmusił Hidekiego do związania włosów i przebrania się w normalne rzeczy, gdyż pomimo faktu, iż restauracja hotelowa była obszerna, a zawodnicy mieli zarezerwowane stoliki po jednej stronie, istniało całkiem spore ryzyko, że na któregoś z nich wpadnie.

– Jesteś moim przyjacielem z Japonii i przyjechałeś nam kibicować – powiedział, a Hideki skinął głową i uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że Ken wiedział, iż to całkowicie niewinne stwierdzenie nasunęło mu jakieś niestosowne skojarzenia. – Żadnych głupich komentarzy. Żadnych okrzyków, pisków i głośnego oceniania wyglądu jakiegokolwiek z moich kumpli, żadnych…

– Nie jestem niedorozwinięty – powiedział Hideki, szczerząc się idiotycznie. – A poza tym wcale nie musimy na nich trafić, tak?

– Tak. To znaczy nie, nie musimy – odparł Ken i skrzywił się, gdy dostrzegł, że blondyn nakłada na twarz jakiś kosmetyk do makijażu; postanowił tego jednak nie komentować, a po kilku chwilach opuścili pokój i znaleźli się w windzie. Hideki, mimo wszystko, zdołał zrobić zwyczajną minę i wyglądał, jak na niego, całkiem normalnie, co nieco uspokoiło Kena, który zaczął wierzyć, że nawet jak na kogoś wpadną, to może nie nastąpi żadna katastrofa… nie to, żeby planował zbliżać się do jakichkolwiek zawodników, ale… wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył za Hidekim, gdy winda zatrzymała się na parterze, gdzie mieściła się restauracja, mówiąc sobie, że co ma być, to będzie.

Kiedy przekroczyli próg pomieszczenia, natychmiast skierował się w stronę przeciwną do miejsca, gdzie spodziewał się reszty drużyny, lecz Hideki, mimo, iż za nim podążał, rozglądał się na prawo i lewo, ewidentnie chcąc zorientować się, gdzie są zawodnicy. Ken nie przewidział jednej, istotnej kwestii, o której okrzyk blondyna boleśnie mu przypomniał, gdy tylko dostrzegł on w rogu pomieszczenia sporą grupę Azjatów.

– KAZUKI! – wydarł się chłopak na cały głos i, całkowicie ignorując Kena, wystartował w tamtym kierunku. Bramkarz zamarł i zapragnął zapaść się pod ziemię, gdy zobaczył, jak Sorimachi podrywa się z miejsca i z szerokim uśmiechem rusza w stronę Hidekiego, trącając po drodze kilka osób. Wszyscy zawodnicy wpatrywali się w tamtą dwójkę z niedowierzaniem, gdy tylko zaczęli oni się ściskać, bogato gestykulować i co chwilę wybuchać śmiechem. W pewnym momencie Hideki wskazał na Kena, a Kazuki na wolny stolik przy reszcie drużyny i, ku rozpaczy bramkarza, obaj zaczęli przywoływać go gestami i kierować się w tamtą stronę. Chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył do nich na sztywnych nogach i jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymała go przed ucieczką, był fakt, iż kilku zawodników – w tym Genzo – było nieobecnych.

– Ken! Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że Kazuki tu jest? – wypalił Hideki, gdy tylko bramkarz z nieszczęśliwą miną usiadł obok niego.

– Uznałem, że to oczywiste…

– No właśnie nie oczywiste, skoro opalo… – odchrząknął znacząco, dając Kenowi do zrozumienia, że ma w pamięci jego ostrzeżenia. – Skoro Kojiro tu nie ma.

– Hyuga siedzi we Włoszech, gdy… to znaczy _jeśli_ przejdziemy eliminacje, to do nas dołączy na olimpiadzie – odparł Kazuki.

– Jeśli… no tak, tak – podjął Hideki i uśmiechnął się do kelnera, gdy ten zaczął się do nich zbliżać. – Ken coś wspominał, że idzie wam fatalnie.

– Wcale tak nie powiedziałem! – prychnął bramkarz.

– Powiedziałeś, że jest ciężko, coś przegraliście i że jesteś do niczego od wypadku tego tam… – urwał i zaczął gorączkowo się rozglądać. – Który to, gadaj! – podniósł głos, a wówczas siedzący najbliżej nich Matsuyama i Misaki spojrzeli na nich podejrzliwie; Ken przelotem pomyślał, że trafili na najgorsze sąsiedztwo z możliwych.

– Wakabayashi? – spytał Kazuki i zerknął na pobladłego Kena, który w odpowiedzi lekko skinął głową. – Widzę Hikki, że też jesteś wtajemniczony, ale zawiodę cię, jeszcze nie przyszedł. Ale! – wyszczerzył zęby. – Pokażę ci go, jak tylko przyjdzie, chociaż zaręczam, że po minie Kena zorientujesz się, który to, gdy się tu pojawi. – Puścił oko do blondyna, a ten niemal podskoczył na krześle z radości. Opanował się jakoś, gdy kelner poprosił o złożenie zamówień i wybrał coś przypadkowego z karty dań, czekając, aż Ken i Kazuki zrobią to samo.

– Hej, pomijając kolację i robienie Kenowi obciachu roku… – Hideki zignorował mordercze spojrzenie bramkarza po tych słowach. – Co planujesz na wieczór?

– Iść do łóżka i się wyspać, bo jutro gram w pierwszym składzie – odparł Kazuki. – Chociaż jak na ciebie patrzę, to zaczynam żałować, że gram i że muszę dziś oszczędzić sobie ponadprogramowej aktywności fizycznej – dodał z dwuznacznym błyskiem w oczach, co sprawiło, że Kenowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Moment później wyraz twarzy obu chłopaków się zmienił i spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo; każdy z nich miał jedną rękę schowaną pod stołem, co sugerowało, że… bramkarz odwrócił wzrok, zażenowany do granic możliwości. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Był w zmęczony i zestresowany faktem, że jeśli tylko Genzo zdecyduje się za zejść na dół – szanse oceniał na jakieś pięćdziesiąt procent – pozna Hidekiego, a nie było gorszej rzeczy jaka mogła się wydarzyć; oczywiście pomijając ewentualność poznania się jego dawnego i obecnego kochanka dokładnie w momencie, gdy ten pierwszy obmacuje się pod stołem z Sorimachim.

– Ale jutro… – zaczął Hideki i pochylił się w stronę Kazukiego, który wówczas rzucił Kenowi rozbawione spojrzenie. – Jak już będziesz _po_ meczu, co sądzisz o wpadnięciu do mnie…? – powiedział przyciszonym głosem, wpatrując się w napastnika z minimalnej odległości, co nawet dla zawodników siedzących przy innych stolikach, po prostu _musiało_ wyglądać dwuznacznie. Ken z rezygnacją oparł głowę na otwartej dłoni, zasłaniając nią oczy, by nie musieć patrzeć na wyraz twarzy siedzącego naprzeciwko niego Kazukiego. – Bo widzisz… ta żmija obok przed chwilą odmówiła mi seksu, twierdząc, że jestem odrzucający i że nie pójdzie ze mną do łóżka, bo myśli o tym… no, tym swoim. Fatalnie, co? – wykonał pod stołem coś, co sprawiło, że Kazuki oblał się rumieńcem, a Kena ponownie zemdliło i byłby poderwał się z miejsca, gdyby nie głos, który usłyszał dosłownie moment później.

– Radziłbym rozmawiać na podobne tematy pół tonu ciszej – powiedział Genzo, który, jak się okazało, stał nad nimi z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, ciężkim do określenia z powodu opaski, którą miał na oczach. Ken wpatrywał się w niego, błagając niebiosa w myślach, by Kazuki milczał, Hideki się nie zorientował, a sam Genzo… by po prostu sobie poszedł i usiadł gdzie indziej, nawet przy Matusyamie i Misakim.

– Bogowie, to _on_ – wymamrotał wówczas Hideki, a Ken zamarł. Coś w głosie blondyna sprawiło, że już teraz wiedział, że dalsza część wypowiedzi będzie jeszcze gorsza. – Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić, Ken? Dla niego, NIEGO? – wydukał i chwycił Kena za ramiona, którymi następnie zdecydowanie potrząsnął, wzbudzając zainteresowanie nie tylko Genzo i Kazukiego, ale też zawodników siedzących dalej. – Przeżyłem opaloną dupę, ale ten… ten… – uniósł wzrok i zaczął wpatrywać się w twarz Wakabayashiego, który w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na opasce, którą bramkarz miał na oczach, a wówczas kontynuował. – Odrzuciłeś mnie dla tego przerośniętego _Zorro_!

– Błagam cię, stul pysk – wymamrotał Ken, który w tym momencie czuł, że nigdy więcej nie odważy się spojrzeć Genzo w oczy.

– Wybacz, ty tam, ale kompletnie mi się nie podobasz – oznajmił Hideki, całkowicie go ignorując, a wówczas bramkarz usłyszał odgłos przesuwanego krzesła i kątem oka dostrzegł, że Wakabayashi zajął miejsce między nim a Kazukim.

– Zadziwiające słowa jak na kogoś o szczurzej twarzy i z bliznami po operacji plastycznej – parsknął bez specjalnej złości, za to z odrobiną rozbawienia Genzo. Mówił na tyle cicho, że nie było ryzyka, iż jego słowa wydostaną się poza ich stolik, co z jakiś przyczyn sprawiło, że Hideki i Kazuki również nieco się uciszyli.

– Nie martw się, dla mnie jesteś najlepszy na świecie – powiedział pocieszająco Sorimachi, głaszcząc zdruzgotanego blondyna po ramieniu.

– Szczurzej… twarzy – wydukał wówczas Hideki, a w jego głosie była najczystsza rozpacz. Wakabayashi pokręcił głową z politowaniem i spojrzał na Kena, który natychmiast spuścił wzrok.

– Domyślam się, że właśnie poznałem osławionego Hidekiego – powiedział spokojnie i obrócił oczami, gdy Kazuki, nie zważając na to, że byli wśród kolegów z drużyny, przysunął do blondyna swoje krzesło i objął go ramionami. – Powiesz coś, Ken, czy będziesz wiercił spojrzeniem dziurę w stole, dopóki nie odejdę?

– To… – zaczął, niepewnie zerkając na Hidekiego i Kazukiego, którzy wydawali się być całkowicie zajęci sobą. – Powinniśmy porozmawiać, ale to nie jest dobre miejsce – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie.

– Oczywiście, że nie jest – potwierdził Wakabayashi. – Jestem jednak zadziwiony, że z własnej woli stwierdziłeś, że powinniśmy, wiesz? – dodał niezbyt przyjemnym tonem. – Po tym, co odstawiłeś po treningu…

– Nie będziemy o tym tutaj rozmawiać – powtórzył Ken z lekkim naciskiem; Genzo skinął lekko głową, a ponieważ obok ich stolika przechodził właśnie kelner, zaczepił go i pospiesznie wskazał na karcie jakieś danie.

– To i zamówienie tego pana – skinął na Kena – proszę dostarczyć do pokoju 712 – powiedział, podnosząc się z miejsca i, nie zwracając uwagi na nieśmiałe protesty drugiego bramkarza, wskazał mu dłonią wyjście. Wakashimazu z wyraźnym ociąganiem podźwignął się z krzesła i spojrzał na Hidekiego, jakby w nim szukał pomocy i wsparcia.

– Wynocha, Ken – powiedział blondyn bez cienia współczucia. – jak wyrzuci cię z pokoju, to za _drobną opłatą_ przygarnę cię do siebie – oznajmił, po czym ponownie skupił się na Kazukim; w głowie Kena na moment pojawiła się myśl, że, znając tych dwoje, następnego dnia to oni będą na językach całej drużyny, a nie on, lecz nie mógł się tym długo cieszyć. Gdy zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków, Wakabayashi stanowczo popchnął go do przodu, zmuszając tym do przyspieszenia.

Kiedy znaleźli się w windzie razem z grupą biznesmanów, dyskutujących ze sobą w języku, którego żaden z nich nie znał, rysy Genzo nieco złagodniały, a chłopak wymusił nawet lekki uśmiech. Ken nie był w stanie go odwzajemnić; zżerały go nerwy i nie miał absolutnie żadnego pomysłu, jak poprowadzić zbliżającą się rozmowę.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś szedł na ścięcie – stwierdził bramkarz i przepuścił go w drzwiach, gdy winda zatrzymała się na ich piętrze.

– I tak się czuję – odparł Ken, a wówczas Genzo zatrzymał się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Boisz się mnie? Szczerych rozmów? Tego, jak mam zamiar skomentować to, co powiedział mi Matsuyama i co przed chwilą usłyszałem od tego twojego… Hidekiego? O co ci chodzi, przecież nie zamierzam się na ciebie rzucać i…

– Po treningu odniosłem całkiem inne wrażenie.

– Przyznaję, wtedy miałem ochotę cię zabić – stwierdził chłopak i westchnął, gdy Ken odwrócił wzrok. – Ale się uspokoiłem, przemyślałem sobie parę rzeczy… – urwał, gdy z najbliższych drzwi wyszedł szeroko ziewający Ishizaki i zerknął na nich podejrzliwie, kierując się w stronę windy. Genzo wziął głębszy oddech i ruszył do ich pokoju, a gdy tylko obaj się w nim znaleźli, przekręcił klucz w zamku i spojrzał na coraz bardziej podenerwowanego Kena, który, opierając się o ścianę, wyginał palce. – Przepraszam, że się uniosłem – powiedział, na co Wakashimazu uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. – Byłeś tragiczny na treningu, nie zamierzam tego odwoływać i po prostu musiałem to powiedzieć, ale mogłem sobie darować wycieczek osobistych w publicznym miejscu.

– Nie wiem, co mam ci odpowiedzieć – odparł na to Ken.

– Może coś w rodzaju „nie ma sprawy, miałeś rację, też cię przepraszam” – westchnął Wakabayashi, a wówczas bramkarz spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Bogowie, ta rozmowa będzie cięższa niż sądziłem… – jęknął i wskazał Kenowi fotel, a sam usiadł na swoim łóżku naprzeciwko niego, zmęczonym gestem pocierając palcami skroń. Wakashimazu usiadł i wbił wzrok w podłogę, licząc na to, że Wakabayashi pociągnie tę dyskusję i że jego  udział w niej ograniczy się do przytakiwań i zaprzeczeń. – No dalej. Wiem od Matsuyamy, co mówiłeś Hoshi, przedstaw swoją wersję i powiedz, jak ty to widzisz.

– Co Matsuyama…

– Ha! – przerwał mu Genzo triumfalnie. – Nic ci nie powiem, bo zaraz wymyślisz sobie taką wersję, żeby się w miarę zgadzała z jego, ale żeby tylko nie była prawdziwa. Chciałeś o tym rozmawiać, więc rozmawiajmy – skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał na Kena wyczekująco.

– W sumie to wcale nie chciałem – odparł i zerknął spode łba na drugiego bramkarza, próbując ocenić, czy to stwierdzenie go rozgniewa; kiedy uznał, że chłopak nie zrobił się wściekły, kontynuował. – Gdybym chciał ci powiedzieć to, co mówiłem Hoshi, to bym powiedział, wiesz? Ale nie chciałem, bo, jak zapewne przekazał ci Matsuyama… swoją drogą, on tak po prostu wypalił, że…

– Nie zmieniaj tematu – odparł Wakabayashi, ale po chwili, mimo wszystko, odpowiedział na wątpliwość Kena. – Przyszedł mnie odwiedzić bez żadnych podtekstów i ponieważ jest kapitanem, uznałem, że mogę zapytać go, czy naprawdę był z tobą tak źle, co potwierdził i… wyraził podejrzenie, że to trochę moja wina. – Wakashimazu skrzywił się na takie postawienie sprawy, ale tego nie skomentował. – Powiedziałem, że wiem, że _coś_ usłyszał z twojej prywatnej rozmowy, a wtedy przybliżył mi szczegóły. Oczywiście zapewnił, że go to nie interesuje i tak dalej, ale… – urwał i nagle wydał się nieco niepewny. – Nie do końca mnie przekonał i nic więcej mu nie mówiłem. Obiecałem, że z tobą porozmawiam i poprosiłem, żeby się nie wtrącał i nikomu o tym nie wspominał. Starczy?

– Genzo, co ja mam ci powiedzieć? – westchnął Ken i lekko skulił się na fotelu. – Nie znoszę gadek o… – przełknął ślinę, przypominając sobie pełen politowanie śmiech Hidekiego, gdy ten wspominał o miłości. – …uczuciach, zwłaszcza gdy nie wiem, co czuję. Możemy się tak wymieniać tekstami, żebym coś ci powiedział i moimi wykrętami, ale uważasz, że ma to jakikolwiek sens…?

– Ok. – odparł Genzo spokojnie. – W takim razie _ja_ ci coś powiem, tak… do rozważenia. Nie musisz nic odpowiadać, tylko to przemyśl, ok.? – Ken bez przekonania skinął głową, a wówczas bramkarz kontynuował. – Zależy mi na tobie i nie zamierzam tego ukrywać. Nie wiem, kiedy się to zaczęło, ale teraz jesteś jedną z najważniejszych dla mnie osób – mój błąd, że wcześniej tego nie wyznałem, bo zdążyłem przecież cię poznać na tyle, by wiedzieć, że sam nie zaczniesz takiej rozmowy – powiedział i zrobił parę chwil przerwy, nie spuszczając wzroku z Kena, który lekko zbladł. – Cholernie mi się nie podoba, że, cokolwiek się między nie zaczęło dziać, traktujesz to jako _problem_ i powód do stresu, co jest absurdalne! I… uwierz mi na słowo, mam serdecznie dość histerii i tego, że zamiast rozmawiać _ze mną_ o _naszych_ sprawach, od razu łapiesz za telefon i dzwonisz do Hoshi albo Hidekiego i, o zgrozo, zapraszasz go tutaj, żeby cię kompromitował… o tyle szczęście, że Sorimachi go przejął, chociaż co on w nim widzi, jest poza granicą mojego pojmowania. W każdym razie… – urwał i westchnął, zauważając, że Ken wciąż siedzi nieruchomo i nie zamierza się odezwać. – Zrób z tym, co ci powiedziałem, co chcesz, układaj sobie to w głowie ile potrzebujesz, ale… w pierwszej kolejności, zajmij się swoją psychiką i kondycją, bo na bawienie się w rozumienie naszych relacji mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, a mecze nie mają powtórek. To wszystko, co chciałem ci powiedzieć – zakończył i bez specjalnej nadziei, że cokolwiek osiągnął, ruszył w stronę drzwi, by wpuścić osobę z obsługi, która właśnie dostarczyła im kolację.

Obaj gapili się bezmyślnie w jedzenie, a Ken zaczął bezwiednie rozkładać sałatkę na czynniki pierwsze; nie miał specjalnego apetytu, słowa Genzo go przybiły, ale jeszcze gorsza była świadomość, że chłopak postanowił zrobić im przerwę i pozostawić inicjatywę jemu, bez jakichkolwiek zamiarów poruszania tej sprawy. Wiedział, że jeśli w tym momencie nie pociągnie tematu, z czasem będzie mu coraz trudniej i w końcu nie będzie już potrafił niczego zrobić. I właśnie dlatego zdecydował się jednak odezwać.

– Wiesz… – zaczął i odważył się wreszcie spojrzeć Genzo w oczy. – To co powiedziałem o Hyudze, gdy rozmawiałem z Hoshi… że nie chcę, żeby sytuacja z nim się powtórzyła… nie odnosiło się do tych akcji nietolerancji w szkole ani niczego w tym rodzaju. Chodziło wyłącznie o to, że… – odłożył na bok widelec, zauważając, że zaczyna nim nerwowo obracać w palcach. – Kochałem go i gdy się rozstaliśmy, to cholernie bolało i Hoshi doskonale widziała, w jakim byłem stanie. Gdy zobaczyłem, że zaczyna mi na tobie zależeć, automatycznie wyobraziłem sobie wszystkie scenariusze, według których drogi mogą nam się rozejść i… – wzruszył ramionami – wiem, że to brzmi idiotycznie, ale to był kolejny powód, by nic ci nie mówić.

– I to właśnie twój problem – westchnął Genzo. – Jesteś nawiedzonym fatalistą i napędzasz samospełniające się przepowiednie. Tylko pomyślałeś, że się między nami popieprzy i co? – klasnął w dłonie – Tak właśnie się dzieje. – Opuścił ręce z rezygnacją.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Ken, na co bramkarz jęknął, odstawił tacę z nietkniętym jedzeniem i ruszył w jego stronę.

– Nie przepraszaj mnie, tylko zrób z tym coś – powiedział, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. – Ale zacznij, tak jak mówiłem, od tego, co prezentujesz na boisku. O ile jutro raczej nie ma szans, byś mógł się czymkolwiek wykazać, bo nie wierzę, że Kira wpuści cię na mecz, to gdy pojutrze będzie trening, błagam, zrób coś ze sobą. Matsuyama zagroził, że jak ci się nie polepszy, to zadzwoni do Hyugi, żeby przemówił ci do rozumu, a to chyba ostatnie, czego potrzebujemy, prawda? – Ken skinął głową w odpowiedzi, a wówczas Genzo odsunął się od niego i wrócił na łóżko, gdzie z ociąganiem wziął się za kolację.

Milczeli w trakcie posiłku, a po nim kolejno ruszyli do łazienki się wykąpać; stojąc w strugach gorącej wody, Ken rozważał wstąpienie do Hidekiego, ale porzucił ten pomysł. Zapewne musiałby nasłuchać się jęczeń o tym, jaki Genzo jest okropny, a Kazuki wspaniały, a nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Dlatego też spokojnie rozczesał wilgotne włosy, przebrał się do spania i wrócił do pokoju, gdzie zastał Wakabayashiego, który leżał w łóżku i bez specjalnego zainteresowania oglądał w telewizji jakiś program muzyczny. Po wieczornej toalecie zdjął z oczu opaskę, pod którą miał opatrunek nad lewą kością policzkową. Zerknął na wpatrującego się w niego Kena i chociaż przez ostatnie dwie godziny nie zamienili słowa, uśmiechnął się nieco niepewnie i przywołał go skinieniem głowy; gdy tylko bramkarz się zbliżył, zrobił mu miejsce obok siebie i podsunął mu dodatkową poduszkę.

– Nie zwyzywaliśmy się i nie wyszedłeś – stwierdził, obejmując Kena ramieniem, a wówczas bramkarz poczuł się, jakby został poddany jakiemuś testowi i drgnął, lecz po chwili uznał, że zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało, skoro ich relacje wróciły do względnej normalności. Oparł się o bok Genzo i odebrał mu pilota, by chwilę skakać po kanałach i wreszcie zatrzymać się na jakimś programie sportowym.

– Starałem się jak mogłem – odparł, a Wakabayashi uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wbił wzrok w ekran.

 

 

 

Ken nie poszedł na dół na śniadanie, a w drodze na stadion rozmawiał z Hoshi przez telefon, gdyż dziewczyna poczuła potrzebę opowiadania o zajęciach na uczelni; dlatego też gdy znalazł się wraz z resztą zawodników w szatni, był zaskoczony nastrojem, jaki tam panował. Oczywiście temat meczu był na pierwszym miejscu, ale nie dało się nie zauważyć porozumiewawczych uśmieszków, jakie posyłali sobie zawodnicy oraz faktu, iż Sorimachi był w innym świecie, siedział na odosobnieniu i dłubał w swojej komórce.

– O co chodzi? – spytał przyciszonym głosem Takeshiego, a wówczas młodszy chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowo i rozejrzał, by upewnić się, czy nikt ich nie słyszy.

– Żałuj, że wczoraj wyszliście z Wakabayashim – odparł i ponownie się obejrzał, po czym odciągnął Kena w róg pomieszczenia. – Kazuki i… Hideki… trochę przesadzali przy kolacji. Wiesz… – urwał i zaczął miąć w palcach brzeg koszulki. – W szkole wszyscy wiedzieli, jaki on jest i na nikim nie robiło to wrażenia, bo przecież ciągle robił sobie jaja i tak dalej…

– Co zrobili z Hidekim…?

– Po prostu w drużynie, gdzie nikt go tak dobrze nie zna i gdzie zazwyczaj zachowywał się normalnie, takie wygłupy nie wyglądały dobrze – powiedział pokrętnie chłopak. – Wyszli z restauracji obejmując się i wydurniając i sam wiesz…

– Proszę, nie… – jęknął Ken, domyślając się, o co mogło chodzić.

– Gdybyś był tam ty albo Hyuga, to byście go ogarnęli, ale sam wiesz, że jak się rozkręci, to nie patrzy na czas i miejsce, a przy Hidekim się rozkręca zdecydowanie za bardzo – odparł z poirytowaniem Takeshi. – Ken, to było straszne. STRASZNE. Takie teksty, jakimi sypali, mogą być źle odebrane nawet w przypadku, sam wiesz, dziewczyny i chłopaka, a co dopiero… – urwał i odwrócił wzrok. – Przepraszam cię, wiesz, że ja nic nie mam do gejów, ale obmacywanie się i flirtowanie przy całej drużynie to po prostu głupota.

– Cholera jasna… – wymamrotał Ken, rzucając niespokojne spojrzenie Sorimachiemu, gdy w szatni nastąpił głośny wybuch śmiechu, poprzedzony chichotami i konspiracyjnymi szeptami.

– Nie wrócił na noc do pokoju – dodał Takeshi, co akurat specjalnie nie zdziwiło bramkarza. – I… poprosiłbym cię, żebyś z nim porozmawiał i przemówił mu do rozumu, ale to już chyba musztarda po obiedzie – stwierdził, ale zanim Ken zdarzył cokolwiek dodać, w szatni zjawił się Kira i oznajmił, że czas wychodzić na boisko.

Mecz był ciężki i chociaż to od niego zależały dalsze losy Japonii w eliminacjach, Ken nie był w stanie dostatecznie skupić się na tym, co działo się na murawie. Morisaki radził sobie świetnie i nie było szans, by Kira zdecydował się go zmienić, więc bramkarz nie przełączył się w tryb „gracza” i w efekcie, odpływał co chwilę w niewesołych rozważaniach na temat Sorimachiego. Obawiał się tego, co mogło się dziać po meczu, powrotu do Japonii i kilkudniowej przerwy przed konfrontacją z drużyną Wietnamu, a przede wszystkim – ewentualnej rozmowy z Kazukim, którą jednak czuł się w obowiązku przeprowadzić. Pomysł, by skierować się z pretensjami do Hidekiego, natychmiast porzucił, gdyż znał go wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że nawet najbardziej racjonalne argumenty i prośby o opanowanie się odniosą skutek przeciwny do zamierzonego.

– Coś się stało? – spytał go cicho siedzący obok na ławce rezerwowych Genzo, a wówczas Ken, świadomy, że zbyt wiele osób może go usłyszeć, nachylił się w jego stronę.

– Później ci powiem – odparł i wbił wzrok w boisko, mocniej zaciskając pięści, gdy Sorimachi w głupi sposób stracił piłkę.

Ostatecznie wygrali mecz dwubramkową przewagą i zawodnicy, którzy brali w nim udział, zaczęli z radosnymi okrzykami kierować się w stronę szatni, lecz napastnik wlókł się za nimi i wciąż bujał w obłokach; ciężko było stwierdzić, czy jego obojętność była mechanizmem obronnym przed złośliwościami, jakie mógł usłyszeć, czy też Hideki doprowadził go do stanu, gdzie myślał tylko o ich następnym spotkaniu. Obie możliwości były równie niepokojące i sprawiły, że potrzeba Kena, by _coś_ zrobić, stała się jeszcze bardziej paląca.

Kira pogratulował zawodnikom pomyślnego meczu i się ulotnił, a w panującym w szatni zamieszaniu Wakashimazu stwierdził nagle, że Sorimachi gdzieś zniknął. Kiedy rzucił niespokojne spojrzenie Takeshiemu, stojącemu po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, ten skinął bez przekonania w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do pryszniców i skrzywił się, kiedy stojący obok niego Urabe i Ishizaki zaczęli chichotać.

Kena momentalnie zmroziło, a fala wspomnieć z ogólniaka zalała go z siłą, jakiej już od dawna nie doświadczył. Nigdy wcześniej nie żałował tak bardzo, że nie ma przy sobie kogoś silniejszego, kto wziąłby się za tę bandę idiotów, jak zawsze potrafił zrobić to Hyuga; był też niemal pewny, że Wakabayashi, gdyby nie był kontuzjowany i znalazł się tu z nimi, również by jakoś zareagował i potrząsnął towarzystwem, które coraz lepiej bawiło się czyimś kosztem.

Nagle uświadomił sobie, jak wyglądała cała sytuacja z nagonką na niego widziana oczami Kojiro. Przyciszone żarty, głupie uśmiechy, porozumiewawcze spojrzenia tych wszystkich osób, którym wydawało się, że poznali prawdę objawioną, gdyż czyjaś odmienna orientacja wyszła na jaw. Te wszystkie komentarze, które zaczęły docierać do uszu Kena, gdy tylko trener się ulotnił, złośliwości i teksty tym bardziej chamskie i wulgarne, im bardziej ludzie się nawzajem nakręcali. Czuł, że zaczyna się dusić, za każdym razem, gdy słyszał określenia jak „ciota” i „pedał”, robiło mu się słabo, a wściekłość zaczęła wypełniać wszystkie komórki jego ciała tak gwałtownie, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie.

– Wakashimazu, co z tobą? – krzyknął nagle Soda, przywracając go do rzeczywistości. – Razem z Sawadą jeszcze nie wyszliście z szoku, że wasz kumpel ze szkoły…

– Uwierz mi na słowo, nie chcesz dokończyć tego zdania – przerwał mu Ken, a wówczas w szatni momentalnie ucichło. Chociaż jeszcze parę chwil wcześniej miał wrażenie, że jest z powrotem na licealnym korytarzu, po którym fruwały zdjęcia jego i Hidekiego, teraz przypomniał sobie rodzinne przyjęcie. Śmiech dalszych ciotek, chichot dziewcząt, nieudolne próby swatania i wszystkie emocje, które doprowadziły do tego, że wykrzyczał wszystkim prawdę na temat swojej orientacji; wiedział, że przywoływanie tego rodzaju wspomnień jest niebezpieczne i że jeśli się nie opanuje, zrobi teraz coś równie głupiego. Rozejrzał się nieco rozpaczliwie po pomieszczeniu, jakby szukał jakiegoś rozwiązania; blady jak ściana Takeshi lekko pokręcił głową, najwyraźniej chcąc dać mu znać, by milczał, a na twarzach pozostałych zawodników, może pomijając Misakiego i Matsuyamę oraz trzymającego się z boku Misugiego, było wyraźnie widoczne niezdrowe zainteresowanie.

Harpie. Dokładnie tak widział ich wszystkich w tym momencie; grupa napompowanych testosteronem idiotów, którzy po udanym meczu potrzebowali rozrywki, a on ją zepsuł chłodnymi słowami skierowanymi do Sody – i to wypowiedzianymi w chwili, gdy wszyscy go słuchali i sądzili, że dołączy do zabawy. Na co dzień mógł oczywiście grać kogoś, kim nie był i spełniać w ten sposób oczekiwania społeczeństwa, rodziców i kolegów z klubu. Nie zamierzał jednak brać udziału w nabijaniu się z kogoś uznanego, niesłusznie zresztą, za geja, bo to byłoby tak kuriozalnym objawem hipokryzji, że nawet on by się na to nie zdobył.

– O kurwa, wiedziałeś…! – wykrzyknął nagle Izawa, przerywając panującą ciszę, a Ken miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i wybić mu z głowy podobne niedorzeczności. A potem znokautować jeszcze kilka osób; nie mógł pozbyć się natrętnej myśli, że Kojiro już by skakał im wszystkim do gardeł i wizja jego byłego chłopaka, robiącego porządek z blisko dwudziestką zawodników, w jakiś sposób pozwoliła mu nad sobą zapanować.

– Serio, wiedziałeś, że Sorimachi woli facetów i prowadza się z tą tlenioną…

– Dość – przerwał Sodzie Matsuyama, który najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie, że jest tu kapitanem i w związku z tym powinien załagodzić sytuację, bez względu na to, co sądził o całej sprawie. – Chyba paru z was zapomniało, że jesteśmy drużyną – kontynuował, rozglądając się po szatni i ze złością zatrzymując spojrzenie na zawodnikach, którzy wciąż mieli na ustach głupie uśmieszki. – To, z kim spotyka się Sorimachi to jego prywatna sprawa, nawet jeśli wczoraj…

– Matsuyama, wybacz, ale wczoraj prawie lizał się z tym drugim pedałem przy stole – wtrącił Kisugi, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia. – Więc nie mów, że to prywatna sprawa, skoro on sam postanowił zrobić z tego sprawę ewidentnie _publiczną_! – wykrzyknął, a kilka osób zaczęło przytakiwać, dodawać swoje spostrzeżenia oraz coraz głośniej wyrażać dezaprobatę dla zachowania napastnika podczas kolacji i samej _obecności_ homoseksualisty w ich drużynie. Misaki odrobinę nieśmiało powiedział, że jemu to w ogóle nie przeszkadza, ktoś wyraził przypuszczenie, że może Sorimachi tylko robił sobie jaja, a w szatni w zaledwie parę sekund znów zrobił się harmider. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Matsuyamę, który próbował bezskutecznie uciszyć wszystkich i zabrać głos, a Ken i Takeshi byli zarzucani coraz bardziej nachalnymi pytaniami dotyczącymi orientacji Sorimachiego i ich wiedzy w tym zakresie.

– Poddaję się, dyskusja z wami nie ma sensu – oznajmił wreszcie Matsuyama, po czym zgarnął swoje rzeczy i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę pryszniców. Trzasnął za sobą drzwiami, co na moment uciszyło towarzystwo, lecz Ken nie zamierzał czekać, co jeszcze się wydarzy; ponieważ nie brał udziału w meczu i nie potrzebował się kąpać, w pewnym momencie, ignorując pytania, jakimi był zarzucany, bez słowa wyjaśniania wystrzelił w kierunku wyjścia.

Na najbliższym zakręcie wpadł na Kirę, który dyskutował o czymś z Wakabayashim, a wyraz jego twarzy musiał być jednoznacznym dowodem na to, że w szatni coś się działo. Kontuzjowany bramkarz chwycił go za ramię, próbując przytrzymać na miejscu, ale Ken natychmiast się wyrwał i, nie mogąc powstrzymać buzującej w nim wściekłości, z całej siły trzasnął kantem dłoni w jakieś nieszczęsne krzesło.

– Nie dotykaj mnie, bo mam ochotę rozszarpać kogoś na strzępy, a wówczas będziesz najbliżej! – krzyknął, kiedy Genzo spróbował go obezwładnić, po czym wystartował korytarzem w stronę wyjścia, udając, że nie słyszy nawoływań jego oraz trenera.

Chociaż mieli zapewniony transport do hotelu, znajdującego się kilkaset metrów od stadionu, ruszył tam piechotą wzdłuż parkingu przeznaczonego dla obsługi; jego krok stawał się coraz szybszy, a końcówkę trasy pokonał sprintem, bo pragnął znaleźć się wreszcie w pokoju, gdzie mógłby zaszyć się z telefonem, zadzwonić do Hoshi i wyżalić się jej ze wszystkiego, do czego doszło. Kiedy jednak był już w windzie – odprowadzony do niej podejrzliwym spojrzeniem recepcjonistki – zmienił zdanie i wybrał piętro, na którym stacjonował Hideki.

Wszedł do jego pokoju bez pukania i oniemiał, gdy ujrzał blondyna, który razem z ubranym w szlafrok Kazukim siedział na łóżku i, chichocząc, gapili się w telewizor. Na jego widok obaj spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i nieco się uspokoili, a Ken upewnił się wówczas w przekonaniu, ze Sorimachi nie miał jednak doła spowodowanego złośliwymi zaczepkami, tylko faktycznie został pozbawiony części rozumu przez samo obcowanie z Hidekim.

– Ken! – wykrzyknął blondyn i podniósł się z łóżka, a jego chwiejny chód był dowodem, że mimo wczesno-popołudniowej pory, zdążył już się upić. – Chcesz dołączyć do naszej małej imprezy z okazji wygranego meczu?

– Chcę wam powiedzieć, że w szatni jest istny Armagedon – odparł, czując, jak fale wściekłości, zażenowania i rozpaczliwej rezygnacji naprzemiennie przechodzą przez jego ciało.

– O… – zaczął Hideki ze szczerym zdziwieniem, lecz Kazuki zrobił się nieco zaniepokojony. – Więc jednak nasze wczorajsze wygłupy zrobiły na nich większe wrażenie, niż sądziliśmy?

– Zdecydowanie – warknął Ken. – Kazuki, zostałeś oficjalnie uznany za drużynową ciotę i wyklęty, a ja i Takeshi do końca rozgrywek będziemy zadręczani pytaniami, czy aby na pewno nie gapiłeś się nam w Toho na tyłek… to znaczy: do momentu, gdy nie pojedziemy do Madrytu, bo zaręczam ci, jak Hyuga usłyszy, co tu się stało, to połowa drużyny nie dożyje pierwszego meczu na olimpiadzie – powiedział, a wówczas Sorimachi zaśmiał się nerwowo i wyraźnie zbladł.

– Jest naprawdę tak źle, czy chcesz…

– Jest kurewsko źle – przerwał mu Ken. – Wymyśl jakąś dobrą wymówkę, bo jak jutro wylądujemy z powrotem w kampusie w Japonii, to nie dadzą ci żyć. Hideki – zwrócił się do blondyna – ty jesteś dobry w ściemach, więc mu pomóż, może chociaż raz w życiu się do czegoś przydasz – zakończył i chociaż był zły na nich obu, miał ochotę trzasnąć drzwiami i nie musieć oglądać ich na oczy, chwycił się za głowę i ciężko oparł o ścianę, wyczerpany wcześniejszym wybuchem do granic możliwości.

– Ken, daj spokój – odezwał się Hideki i jakimś sposobem wyprostował swój chód i podszedł do wyraźnie załamanego chłopaka. – Pogadają i przestaną, coś wymyślimy i się ułoży. Nic nie mów opalonej dupie, jak zadzwoni, i będzie luz, ok.?

– Co on ma do tego? – jęknął bramkarz, a wówczas Hideki wydął usta i zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po ścianie. – Hikki, do cholery, co…

– Może idź do pokoju i stuknij się z Zorro w ramach zwalczenia stresu i napięcia, co? – odparł, jakby nie słyszał jego pytania, a następnie otworzył drzwi i z głupim uśmiechem wskazał Kenowi wyjście. – No dalej. Nie utrudniaj, czeka nas tu burza mózgów i przeszkadzasz swoją negatywną aurą.

– Wiesz, Hideki? W takich chwilach żałuję, że Ichiro nie zabił cię w Toho trzy lata temu – stwierdził Ken, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia i powstrzymując się przed trzaśnięciem drzwiami, ruszył schodami w stronę pokoju jego i Genzo. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się jednak, zjechał windą na parter i poszedł do hotelowej restauracji, gdzie kupił paczkę papierosów. Spędził w palarni kwadrans, a potem, nieco otępiały, wjechał na siódme piętro i tam, bez dalszego ociągania, zmiany tras i przystanków, poszedł wprost do pokoju, gdzie natychmiast wystartował do łazienki.

Gdy tylko się rozebrał, upiął włosy i znalazł pod prysznicem, usłyszał dzwonek telefonu, lecz postanowił go zignorować i odkręcił gorącą wodę, opierając się obydwiema rękami o ścianę. Przymknął oczy, licząc sygnały, a po ósmym osoba po drugiej stronie dała wreszcie za wygraną i się rozłączyła. Nie minęła jednak minuta, a komórka rozbrzmiała ponownie i po dłuższej chwili umilkła, ale zanim Ken zdążył się rozluźnić, znów się odezwała. Dźwięk dzwoniącego jak szalony telefonu był coraz bardziej irytujący, lecz Ken potrzebował dłuższej chwili relaksu i nie zamierzał ruszać się spod prysznica, dopóki złość i stres nie miną. Było to jednak niemożliwe, gdyż zaczął zastanawiać się, kto też może go tak nękać, lecz niechęć do wychodzenia z wody sprawiała, że nie zamierzał wracać do pokoju i zaspokoić swojej ciekawości.

Za którymś razem – doliczył się dokładnie dziewięciu prób połączenia, podczas niespełna kwadransa, który spędził w łazience  – dzwoniąca osoba zrezygnowała już po dwóch sygnałach; bramkarz poczekał chwilę, sądząc, że telefon znów się odezwie i ponieważ jego uszu dobiegł nieokreślony stukot z pokoju, zakręcił wodę i uchylił zasłonę mieszczącą się nad wanną. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy wydało mu się, że słyszy głos Genzo, a po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia uznał, że to prawdopodobnie dzwoniła Hoshi, więc bramkarz, który musiał niedawno wrócić do pokoju, nie mógł znieść hałasu i po prostu odebrał połączenie. Coś jednak nie dawało mu spokoju i dlatego też niechętnie wyszedł z kabiny, lekko drżąc z zimna, gdy jego bose stopy dotknęły kafelków. Zawinął ręcznik wokół bioder i, nie trudząc się wycieraniem, wrócił do pokoju, a sama mina Genzo…

…była dowodem, że z całą pewnością nie rozmawiał z Hoshi. Chłopak miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy i mówił coś szybko, przyciszonym tonem, a gdy dostrzegł Kena, momentalnie zamilkł i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

– Słuchaj, właśnie wyszedł z łazienki, więc może po prostu z nim pogadasz – oznajmił, posłuchał parę chwil drugiej strony i wyraźnie zmarszczył brwi. – I nie drzyj się, Hyuga, Sorimachi to twój chów i to nie moja wina, że jest skończonym idiotą – powiedział z pozornym spokojem i bez dalszej dyskusji wyciągnął telefon w stronę kompletnie oniemiałego Kena. – Przepraszam, że odebrałem bez pytania, ale nie mogłem tego znieść i chciałem mu tylko powiedzieć, że cię nie ma.

– Czego chce…? – wydukał zszokowany Ken, przyciskając mokrą dłoń do słuchawki, by stłumić głos.

– Chce rozmawiać _z tobą_ – odparł Genzo z lekkim naciskiem. – Ale jakoś się nie rozłączył, gdy mnie usłyszał, więc opowiedziałem mu o tym, co działo się w szatni, żeby nie dotarło to do niego okrężną drogą. – Skinął znacząco na komórkę, którą Ken trzymał w ręce, po czym odwrócił się i, chcąc mu dać nieco prywatności, ruszył na balkon. Bramkarz przez parę sekund wpatrywał się w aktywny telefon, a wreszcie, przezwyciężając chęć, by się rozłączyć, przysunął go do ucha.

– Słucham…? – wymamrotał, wciąż porażony faktem, iż Genzo i Kojiro właśnie ucięli sobie pogawędkę na temat Sorimachiego,

– Coś ty robił w tej łazience tyle czasu? – wypalił natychmiast chłopak, nawet nie kryjąc poirytowania, lecz nie dał Kenowi czasu, by cokolwiek mu odpowiedział. – Do tego, co powiedział mi Wakabayashi wrócimy za chwilę i… nie zgadniesz, kto do mnie zadzwonił w połowie waszego meczu.

– Zdecydowanie nie zgadnę – potwierdził bramkarz i ciężko usiadł na łóżku, czując… właściwie _wiedząc_ , że ta rozmowa będzie straszna. Nie kontaktował się z Kojiro od miesięcy i nie pamiętał w sumie, kiedy ostatni raz odpisał na jakiegoś jego maila, więc ten jego nagły telefon w samym sercu burzy, rozmowa z Genzo i pytanie sprzed chwili… nie rokowały dobrze.

– To trzymaj się czegoś, bo za chwilę spadniesz z krzesła – warknął napastnik. – Jakieś dwie godziny temu zadzwonił do mnie Hideki, kompletnie pijany, sądząc po głosie i oznajmił mi, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, bo… – wziął głęboki oddech – cytuję, „zakochałeś się na zabój w Zorro, dostałeś pierdolca i potrzebujesz, żeby jakiś facet z jajami przywrócił ci rozum”. Słuchaj, ja nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd on miał mój telefon, ale przez ponad pół godziny pieprzył trzy po trzy i nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że zerwałem się z łóżka w środku nocy by _obejrzeć wasz mecz_ , a nie po to, żeby wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich bzdur!

– Zabiję go – wymamrotał Ken, czując, że pali się ze wstydu na samą myśl o tym, co też Hideki mógł naopowiadać Kojiro. – Przepraszam za niego i obiecuję, że dzisiejszy dzień jest jego ostatnim na tym świecie.

– Zanim go z niego zlikwidujesz, poświęć mi chwilę i racz mnie oświecić, co mogło skłonić tego debila by do mnie… – urwał i Ken niemal zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy, jak uświadamia sobie, że poprowadził rozmowę inaczej, niż planował. – Nie. To doskonale wiem, bo przecież POWIEDZIAŁ mi wszystko, o czym gadaliście, tak gdzieś pomiędzy westchnieniami dotyczącymi Sorimachiego, pijackim bełkotem i wypytywaniem mnie, jak sobie radzę w AFRYCE.

– To znaczy co konkretnie powiedział…?

– Że ty i _Zorro_ mieliście jakieś starcia i ci odbiło, bo go kochasz, to tak w skrócie – odparł z dziwnym spokojem, a ponieważ Ken milczał, zdecydował się mówić dalej. – Podobno miałeś problemy na treningu, na niczym nie mogłeś się skoncentrować i dlatego zadzwoniłeś do niego, żeby przyjechał, a on uznał, że chcesz _wyleczyć się_ z nim w łóżku z nieszczęśliwej miłości, opowiedział ze szczegółami, jak bardzo jest zawiedziony, że ostatecznie do niczego nie doszło, a potem zszedł na temat Sorimachiego i wracał do niego bez względu na jakiekolwiek moje pytania – zamilkł na parę chwil, a jego ton głosu nagle się zmienił. – Ken… wiem, że Hideki to kretyn, ale w tym całym swoim debilizmie, faktycznie martwił się o ciebie i to wystarczająco, by do mnie zadzwonił z prośbą o interwencję, więc… może po prostu powiesz mi, w czym rzecz?

– Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć – odparł Ken, mając dziwne wrażenie, że w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni wypowiedział do zdanie więcej razy, niż przez ostatni rok.

– Coś się stało, tak? – spytał Kojiro z wyraźnym niepokojem. – Coś, o czym ten idiota nie powiedział? Wyprowadź mnie z błędu, jeśli coś sobie wkręcam, ale po prostu nie wierzę…

– Słuchaj, to nie jest rozmowa na telefon – oznajmił bramkarz, a wówczas po drugiej stronie słuchawki na parę chwil zapanowała kompletna cisza.

– OCZYWIŚCIE ŻE NIE JEST! – wrzasnął nagle Kojiro, a zszokowany Ken aż odsunął od głowy słuchawkę. – Ale tak się składa, że jesteś kilka tysięcy kilometrów ode mnie, półgłówku, więc to jedyna metoda, żeby się z tobą skontaktować, zwłaszcza że najwyraźniej zapomniałeś, jak się obsługuje skrzynkę mailową!!!

– Nie musisz tak…

– Kurwa, Ken! – ponownie podniósł głos, ale już bez wściekłej pasji, jaką wykazywał moment wcześniej. – On nie wiedział wszystkiego, albo nie _powiedział_ wszystkiego, prawda? Zakochałeś się w _kimś_ , a przynajmniej z jego słów wywnioskowałem, że sobie tego nie wymyślił, ale to przecież nie mógł być powód, byś nagle stracił kondycję i był przez Kirę usunięty z gry! Widziałem w telewizji, jak wyglądałeś i nawet jakby ten baran nie zadzwonił, to sam bym to zrobił, bo się o ciebie martwię!

– Zawiodę cię – odparł Ken i opadł plecami na pościel. – Nic więcej się nie stało. Nie mów mi, że jestem niezrównoważony emocjonalnie, bo usłyszałem już to tyle razy, że mi wystarczy i…

– Więc to tylko tyle? – przerwał mu Kojiro, a jego głos stał się momentalnie spokojniejszy. Ken miał ochotę oburzyć się i wykrzyczeć mu, że to nie jest „tylko”, że jest wciąż załamany i nie wie co robić, że jego relacja z Genzo nie ma szans przetrwać i cholernie się boi tego, co z niej wyniknie, lecz nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. – Chodzi o Wakabayashiego, mam rację? – odezwał się ponownie napastnik, a Ken zerknął w stronę balkonu i przymknął oczy, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu zaprzeczać.

– Tak – powiedział cicho.

– I co zamierzasz… zamierzacie z tym zrobić?

– Nic, a przynajmniej ja nie zamierzam – odparł.

– Ken…

– Nie przeniosę się ot tak do Niemiec, ani on do Japonii, nie zamierzam zrywać z Hoshi, ani przed nikim z nim paradować, więc „nic” to najpełniejsza odpowiedź, jakiej mogę ci udzielić. – Robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy i chociaż rozmawiał z Kojiro przez telefon i dzieliło ich tysiące kilometrów, przytłaczająca aura napastnika, jak widać, działała nawet mimo odległości i faktu, że tylko słyszał jego głos. – Błagam, skończmy ten temat…

– W porządku – odpowiedział bez wahania Kojiro, a Ken zamarł, wiedząc, że musiało za tym stać coś więcej. – Świetnie. To nie jest rozmowa na telefon, ale za trzy tygodnie zaczynają się treningi do samej olimpiady i przylatuję do Japonii…

– Nie wiadomo jeszcze, czy w ogóle się…

– Jak się nie zakwalifikujecie, to przyjadę i najpierw pourywam wam łby, ale, tak czy inaczej, niebawem kończę sezon i zamierzam wybrać się do Japonii, więc z całą pewnością się spotkamy i porozmawiamy sobie szczerze, jak za starych dobrych czasów – powiedział, a Ken, mimo wszystko, zaśmiał się krótko, wyczuwając żartobliwą ironię w słowach Kojiro, który odniósł się do tych wszystkich nieudolnych dyskusji, jakie prowadzili ze sobą w liceum. – Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że bez względu na odległość i wszystko inne, jeśli ci na nim faktycznie zależy, to nie odpuszczaj sobie tej relacji i przynajmniej spróbujcie… być razem, czy jakkolwiek można to nazwać. Życzę ci jak najlepiej i mam nadzieję, że wam się ułoży i że się opanujesz i zaczniesz zachowywać się jak profesjonalista, a nie dzieciak, który przewraca się o własne nogi na boisku, gdy tylko prywatne sprawy zajmują mu myśli – powiedział, a Ken spróbował zaprzeczyć, oznajmiając, że na meczach zawsze jest w stanie się wyłączyć i że po prostu na tych dwóch treningach mu nie wyszło, lecz Kojiro nie dał mu dojść do słowa. – Ale, jak obiecałem, dość już tego tematu. Gadaj, co też odstawił Sorimachi z tym tlenionym pajacem i co się działo dziś w szatni, bo chcę poznać również twoją wersję – zażądał, a wówczas Ken, chociaż wolałby rozważyć w samotności jego wcześniejsze słowa, ponownie przywołał w myślach poprzedni wieczór i zaczął niechętnie opowiadać, co się wydarzyło i jakie były tego efekty.

Gdy po dłuższym czasie odłożył wreszcie słuchawkę, miał lekki mętlik w głowie. Kojiro zasypał go _zaleceniami_ – bo nie były to raczej _rady_ – odnośnie Sorimachiego, a można je było podsumować następująco: ma zapowiedzieć mu, żeby wybrał kwiaty na swój pogrzeb i ewentualne życiowe cele wypełnił w ciągu najbliższych tygodni, bo gdy tylko jego dawny kapitan pojawi się w Japonii, wyśle go on na tamten świat. Myśli Kena nie koncentrowały się jednak na Kazukim i Hidekim, lecz wcześniejszych słowach Kojiro; tych kilku zdaniach dotyczących Genzo i wyznaniu, o życzeniu im obu jak najlepiej. Nie wiedział, czy wierzy w to ostatnie, nawet pomimo faktu, iż Hyuga nie miał zwyczaju kłamać, a stwierdzenie "przynajmniej spróbujcie być razem" dźwięczało w głowie Kena i brzmiało coraz głośniej, doprowadzając go do szału.

Opadł na pościel całym ciałem i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, a kiedy parę chwil później usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi balkonowych i poczuł na karku chłodną dłoń Genzo, na moment zadrżał. Bał się spojrzeć mu w oczy, gdyż wiedział, iż wszystkie emocje są wypisane w jego własnych; bał się choćby odwrócić, bo czuł, że już do końca świata będzie błądził wzrokiem po ścianach, gdy tylko drugi bramkarz będzie w pobliżu. Na usta cisnęły mu się wyznania, a przez całe ciało przechodziły fale uczuć, których charakter zasugerowała mu przez telefon Hoshi, zaczęły potwierdzać rozmowy z Hidekim i Kazukim, a ostatecznie przypieczętowały słowa Kojiro.

_Być razem ...czy jakkolwiek można to nazwać._

– Jeśli każda rozmowa z Hyugą ma cię tak bardzo wyprowadzać z równowagi, to chyba zabronię ci się z nim komunikować – stwierdził z lekkim przekąsem Genzo, po czym przeniósł dłoń na plecy Kena i zaczął powoli nią przesuwać.

– To... to co powiedział po prostu za dużo mi uświadomiło – wydukał chłopak i mocniej wcisnął twarz w pościel, a wówczas Wakabayashi westchnął cicho i położył się obok niego na boku. Gdy zajął wygodniejszą pozycję, przerzucił ramię nad ciałem Kena i lekko go do siebie przyciągnął, po czym zbliżył usta do jego ucha.

– Uświadomiło ci coś pozytywnego, czy...

– Uświadomiło, że Hoshi miała rację – przerwał mu bramkarz, a wówczas Genzo na moment zamarł. Szybko jednak opanował zaskoczenie i wyciągnął wolną dłoń w stronę Kena, a następnie odgarnął na bok jego długie włosy. Gdy tylko bramkarz próbował odwrócić głowę w drugą stronę, by chłopak nie patrzył na jego półprofil i płonące czerwienią rumieńce, Genzo stanowczo go przytrzymał na miejscu.

– Więc zdecydowanie coś pozytywnego – odparł z uśmiechem i nachylił się do Kena, by musnąć wargami jego skroń i przesunąć powoli ustami wzdłuż linii jego szczęki.

– Jestem rozwalony na kawałki. To nic pozytywnego – jęknął bramkarz, a wówczas Genzo już jawnie się roześmiał i mimo niezbyt wygodniej pozycji, chwycił Kena za podbródek i mocno pocałował go w usta. Wakashimazu przez parę chwil się opierał, ale wreszcie przymknął oczy i _postanowił_ po prostu poddać się chwili i nie myśleć o wszystkich wyznaniach, do których miało dojść, a które go przerażały; bez większego powodzenia. W końcu szczerze nie chciał kolejny raz w życiu przeżywać deklaracji i rzewnych wyznań, nie chciał dawać sobie samemu i drugiej stronie nadziei, a potem patrzeć jak wszystko się rozpada, lecz...

– Za dużo myślisz – stwierdził krótko Genzo i lekko skinął głową, a wówczas Ken przekręcił się w jego stronę. Wciąż mając na wpół przymrużone oczy, przytulił się do Wakabayashiego, a po chwili zaczął powoli, lecz z pewną desperacją, całować jego szyję. – Teraz zdecydowanie lepiej... – westchnął chłopak i odchylił głowę do tyłu, naciskając lekko na szyję Kena; zachęcony tym bramkarz przejechał otwartą dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej, a gdy dotarł do suwaka, zaczął nerwowo rozpinać bluzę Genzo, co sprawiło, że ten ponownie się roześmiał.

– Co? – prychnął Ken.

– Próbujesz odwrócić moja uwagę, bo sądzisz, że będę cię cisnął, żebyś mi mówił o rozmowie z Hyugą – stwierdził, a na widok przestraszonej miny Kena, z wyraźnym rozbawieniem przygryzł kąciki ust. – No nie wierzę, faktycznie sądziłeś, że będę ci kazał spowiadać mi się z twoich prywatnych rozmów. Za kogo ty mnie masz? – Podniósł się nieco na poduszkach i chwycił nadgarstki Kena, gdy ten spróbował wrócić do rozpinania jego bluzy. – Mówiłem wczoraj, żebyś układał sobie wszystko w głowie, ile ci potrzeba, a wlicza się w to analizowanie rozmów z Hyugą, więc...

– Ale ja niczego nie potrzebuję analizować! – przerwał mu Ken, który od dobrych kilku chwil nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi Genzo i wpatrywał się w niego coraz szerszymi oczami, słuchając tych... dziwnych i niemal niepokojących stwierdzeń o zwierzeniach i odwracaniu uwagi.

– Doprawdy? – spytał Wakabayashi ironicznie i przekręcił na bok głowę, a wówczas Ken, poirytowany jego tonem, zwinnie wyrwał się z uścisku, chwycił go za ramiona i popchnął do na łóżko, mocno przyciskając chłopaka do materaca.

– Zakochałem się w tobie, debilu i nie potrzebuję więcej rozmyślań! Koniec tematu – oznajmił i, jakby dopiero uświadamiając sobie to, co powiedział, zawiesił z zażenowaniem głowę, ukrywając twarz za kurtyną włosów.

– Koniec tematu – potwierdził z uśmiechem Genzo i, wbrew oczekiwaniom Kena, faktycznie zamilkł. Oszczędzając sobie i drugiemu bramkarzowi konieczności prowadzenia w tym momencie dalszych krępujących rozmów, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, znacznie mocniej, niż do tej pory; Wakashimazu, gdy uwierzył wreszcie, że Wakabayashi na dziś dał mu spokój, z lekką niepewnością wyciągnął dłoń do jego suwaka, a ponieważ tym razem nie został odtrącony, nie mógł pohamować głośnego westchnienia ulgi. Genzo wybuchnął wówczas śmiechem i przekręcił ich, by to Ken znalazł się na plecach, a następnie zdjął rozpiętą już bluzę i, wpatrując się w twarz leżącego pod nim chłopaka, rzucił ją gdzieś w kąt pokoju.

 

 

 

Ken miał w samolocie sporo czasu do rozmyślań i zdecydowanie go nie zmarnował, wpatrując się w okno. Znów analizował słowa Kojiro oraz popołudniowe zbliżenie z Genzo, poprzedzone krótką rozmową i jego nagłym wyznaniem. Co jakiś czas powracało wspomnienie Hidekiego, który na śniadaniu dosiadł się do nich w restauracji i zaczął – na szczęście cicho i bez żadnych wulgarnych szczegółów – wzdychać do Kazukiego i opiewać jego wciąż rosnące talenty łóżkowe.

Jak się później okazało, Sorimachi przebukował swój bilet i, nie informując o tym nikogo, po prostu nie pojawił się na lotnisku. W pewnym sensie było to w jego wypadku najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie – zawodnicy mówili tylko o nim i było to tak ciężkie do zniesienia, że Ken i Genzo założyli na uszy słuchawki i oderwali się od wszystkiego, co działo się wokół nich. Wakashimazu co jakiś czas zerkał na siedzącego obok chłopaka, a wówczas po jego ciele rozlewało się przyjemne ciepło; przed powrotem na treningi mieli dla siebie pełne trzy dni i Ken zamierzał je wykorzystać najpełniej, jak się dało. Wiedział, że w najbliższym czasie czekała ich potencjalnie trudna rozmowa, bo jego wykrzyczanego przed seksem stwierdzenia o zakochaniu nie można raczej było uznać za jakąś konkretną deklarację... ale jakoś nie potrafił się tym przejmować.

Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, że późnym wieczorem, kiedy leżeli w łóżku, gdy przypadkiem wrócił temat ich niesprecyzowanych relacji, Genzo kolejny raz wspomniał coś o tym, że nie muszą o tym mówić... a przynajmniej nie w tym momencie. Ken z kolei – jeszcze raz z oburzeniem oznajmił, że jest absolutnie pewny swoich odczuć, lecz Wakabayashi uciszył go pocałunkiem.

 _– Jak tak bardzo spodobało ci się wyznawanie, co do mnie czujesz, to przynajmniej..._ – w tym momencie Genzo zamilkł, gdyż do ich pokoju zaczął dobijać się lekko podchmielony Izawa, najwyraźniej zapraszając ich na jakiś rodzaj świętowania – _...przynajmniej poczekajmy, aż znajdziemy się w Japonii, gdzie nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzać._

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zerknął przelotnie na Genzo, który w tym momencie zrobił to samo. Wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona, co wyglądało, jakby rozprostowywał kości i chciał rozciągnąć napięte z powodu braku miejsca i ruchu mięśnie, a wracając do swojej pozycji, przesunął palcami po udzie Kena i na moment zacisnął swoją dłoń na jego. Zdjął słuchawki i skinął na Wakashimazu, by ten zrobił to samo, a następnie pochylił się odrobinę w jego stronę.

– Chciałbym już być w Japonii – powiedział przyciszonym tonem, na co Ken zaśmiał się cicho.

– Aż tak nie możesz się doczekać zobaczenia mojego mieszkania i tortu, który obiecała nam Hoshi na powitanie? – spytał z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, a wówczas oczy Genzo na moment zalśniły; chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy i zaczął coś na nim pisać, by parę chwil później podać urządzenie Kenowi.

Bramkarz zaczerwienił się, gdy zobaczył początek napisu na niewielkim ekranie, a kiedy przesunął suwakiem w dół, kosztowało go bardzo dużo, by nie zrobić czegoś, co mogłoby wzbudzić słuszne podejrzenia współpasażerów.

_Nie mogę się doczekać widoku twojej sypialni... i usłyszenia, jak kolejny raz mówisz, że mnie kochasz._

_~~~~~~_

Październik-listopad 2012


End file.
